When Competition Calls
by scarletapples
Summary: ...Discontinued
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own **the characters I create**. Also, **Rated T** for language.

*******

***** And, if you are here to **_SUBMIT AN OC CHARACTER, I suggest you refer to the form in Chapter Two! *_**

**_***_**

**x--x**

**Chapter One: **

**Home Sweet Home**

And so, here she was. After the leaving the Hearthome Gym and the crushing loss in the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference, she was home.

Amaya got off the small ship and smiled. A small group of trainers jumped off, obviously going for the Mossdeep Gym. Giving thanks to the people on the ship, Amaya stepped off onto the pier and sighed. She started stretching her arms from the long trip. She had started her way back home from an enormous cruise ship from Canalave, which was set to arrive in Lilycove. In Lilycove, she took one of the regular sized ships to Mossdeep. She needed a break, and home was the right place to go.

Going up the steps, she saw the Pokemon Center and Mart right away, along with other taller and important buildings. The young trainers that were on her ship immediately headed towards the Gym determined to get their next badge. Amaya remembered that much had changed since she was last here while she looked up at the Gym on the hill. The last time she was here was a visit during her eleventh birthday, and now, she would be turning sixteen in a little more than a month.

"Oh no…" Amaya whispered to herself, just _now_ noticing the gigantic sign which said, "Welcome Home, Amaya!" She walked through the city, hoping no one would notice her… Once she got away from the city, she slowed down, and began thinking again.

She had heard there was a new champion when she left to go to Sinnoh after losing in the Ever Grande Conference, THEN there was another one some years later, and three new Gym Leaders. The one who had became Champion after she left for Sinnoh was someone she didn't remember, but she knew Wallace, who became Champion after that person. She couldn't really remember the names of the new gym leaders, but she at least knew that the new Mossdeep City Gym _Leaders _were twins. Well, they weren't exactly new _now_, but they were to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts once she finally arrived at the far northwest corner of the island city, she saw a lone house surrounded by sea of flowers. Walking up to the house, she knocked, but immediately was pushed over by a small Pokemon with jewels for eyes. Groaning, she looked to see an excited, jumping Sableye next to her body.

"Saaa-bleye!" It cried out, still dancing away.

"Sableye?" Amaya groaned again, pushing herself up from the ground. Dusting herself off, she stared down curiously at the grinning Pokemon. "Where's… dad?" The Sableye pranced into the small, two-story house. Seeing the carelessly left Pokeball on the table, she smiled at her Sableye.

"Time to go back in," Amaya sighed as the red light came out and took the Sableye into the ball.

"AAAAAAAAAMAAAAYA!" She heard a voice coming out from the back. Turning around, she saw her father running towards her, along with his Machamp. Amaya smiled and sweatdropped at her dad hugging her right arm as if she hadn't been home in twenty years.

"Dad…?" Amaya grunted, trying to get him off her arm. "Dad, let go of my arm- IEEEE!"

"MAAAACHAMP!" The muscular Pokemon picked her up with two of his four arms and then danced around the room. "Maaaaa, maaachamp!"

"Machamp, let me down…" Amaya was slowly set down on her feet, but she was dizzy. "Ohhh…" She put her hand on her head. Once her surroundings finally stopped spinning, she thought that she was still dizzy, but it was only her Spinda teetering around to get to her. To get him out of his misery, she picked him up and held him in her arms.

"So dad," Amaya looked around the room. "What'd you do when you weren't working?"

"Ah," He grinned, "WE'VE BEEN RUNNING, JUMPING, STRETCHING, AND… FLEXING!" Along with Machamp, he made a funny pose while Machamp flexed its muscles. Amaya turned away, shaking her head.

"Erm," Amaya continued to sweatdrop, seeing them still flexing. "I'm going to go out for awhile…" She gladly slipped out unnoticed.

Amaya took a fresh breath of air. "AHHH!" She sighed loudly, and was glad that she was far away from the city so that no one would give her weird looks. "Oooh…" She gained an idea, and opened one of the pockets in her belt.

"Come out, Roserade!" She threw its Pokeball, and then put it back in the pocket on her belt.

"Ro-roserade?" The timid Roserade stared up at Amaya, and then looked around to see the flowers around her house. The small Pokemon ran over to the flowers and Amaya grinned at its reaction. Turning around, her smile quickly turned to a small frown. There was a small cottage not too far from her house; just over another hill. She quickly made her way over to the cottage, with her Roserade closely following her.

"Whose house is _this_?" She stood in front of the cottage, and her Spinda cocking its head to the right. She peered into the window, and her eyes widened in surprise.

There were many large, glass cases around the room that held rare stones. There were things such as Water Stones, Fire Stones, Sun Stones… and so on. Curious, she stood even closer to the window, even putting her nose up against it. She noticed that there wasn't any Shiny or Dawn Stones. Obviously this person was a stone collector of some sort, but…

"If this person is a stone collector, how come they don't have Shiny or Dawn stones?" Amaya spoke to her Roserade while raising an eyebrow, and switched to the other window. "Still, this is still pretty amazing! There's so many!"

"Ro-Roserade!" He poked her leg, sounding scared. "Roooserade!" Her Spinda looked down at the Pokemon fussing below, and followed its gaze to what it was staring at. The panda-like Pokemon quickly turned away, also frightened.

"Hold on…" She sighed, and got her face off the window. "I know Shiny and Dawn stones are rare, but so are the other things… I was able to find a Shiny Stone to evolve you, so this person should too…Maybe they haven't been to Sinnoh…?"

"Roserade!"

"Huh?" Amaya looked down at her Pokemon, which was staring upwards, but not at her. Following his gaze, she soon gained eye contact with a man standing right behind her. Amaya stood there speechless…

She then gave a cough, straightening herself up. Opening one eye, she looked at the man in front of her. He seemed to be somewhere in his early twenties, had powder blue hair and was wearing a very fancy black suit. Her Roserade hid behind her legs, staring at the man in fear. She gave another cough, and spoke.

"Er," She held tighter to her Spinda, which dug its face into her chest. "Is this your house, by any chance…?"

"Yes, it is indeed my house."

"Did you hear what I …" Amaya paused, growing red. She had just given him an impression that she liked to peek inside other's houses… She didn't though...!

"Yes, I did." The man warmly smiled and seemed to hold back a laugh. "Oh, and you must be Amaya, correct?

"Huh?" Amaya scrunched up her face, confused at how this guy knew her name.

"I saw the sign in the front," He laughed at her confused expression. "_'Welcome Home from Hearthome, Amaya!'_ Your father told me you were coming home today, anyways." He stated, and Amaya's mouth turned into a 'o' shape.

"I see…" Amaya nodded, ignoring that this random guy knew her father. _'Well, how could you not?'_ Amaya thought. _'He's pretty outgoing – wait, that's an understatement…'_ She then looked back at his house. "Sorry… about…"

"Ah, you don't need to apologize. I still need to travel to Sinnoh, like you said." The man shrugged. "Anyways, I'm Steven Stone." He held out his hand, and Amaya shook it.

"Wait, Steven Stone... Steven Stone?!" Amaya then yelled in surprise, looking down at her Roserade, who was surprised at her reaction, and her Spinda awoke from its slumber. She remembered his name now…"You're Steven Stone?!" She looked back at the smiling man, who was the Champion before Wallace.

"You became the Champion in Hoenn when I left for Sinnoh, I remember now! I saw you on the news while I was on the boat." He gave a nod. Her Roserade still clinged onto her leg and her Spinda turned around in her arms to see what was going on. "Woah…"

"Oh, well," Steven chuckled again and patted the back of his head, trying to be as modest as he could. "I'm not the Champion anymore, though; Wallace took my place about a year ago."

"But still!" Amaya stared at him in awe. "You're one of the strongest in Hoenn—"

"**AAAAMAAAAYAAA!"**

The two looked around, wondering where the loud yell came from.

"**HEY AMAYA! DOWN HERE, IDIOT!"**

Amaya ran to the edge of the nearby cliff, and her eyes widened. Steven was running right behind her, and once he stood right next to her, he was a bit confused. Amaya's mouth was open in shock, but soon, her face darkened. She let down her Spinda, and almost immediately, her fists were clenching and unclenching…

"**Hey! Come down here!"**

"Amaya," Steven, concerned, touched her shoulder. "Amaya, what's wrong?" Shaking her shoulder now, he looked down at the figure on the beach. Biting her lip, she brushed his hand off her shoulder, and she ran down the steps that led directly to the boardwalk. Picking up the confused Spinda, Steven followed her, along with her Roserade.

The figure, who was a male who was seventeen, smirked as she neared closer to the boardwalk that he was next to. He ran a hand through his dark violet hair, while his other hand held his sneakers; he was barefoot obviously because he was in the sand, and his jeans were pulled up just a little below his knees.

"Hello, Amaya."

"…What are you doing here, Ryuu?" She spoke, anger rising in her voice. "I thought you went home to Lilycove…" Steven looked at Amaya, then at the male. He recognized him somewhere… Was he a Gym Leader in Sinnoh…? He couldn't remember.

"Awh, I can't even visit?" Ryuu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, still holding his sneakers in one hand. "You didn't even visit me when you stopped off in Lilycove!"

"Do you think I would've wanted to?" Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you hate me a lot, don't you?"

"What took you so long to notice that?" Amaya raised an eyebrow, her expression still sour. "I know you didn't just come here to 'visit' me, alright? What do you want?"

"Okay, okay," Ryuu sighed, sounding a little tired. "It's been awhile since we've battled, hasn't it? The last time was before _we both_ became Gym Leaders."

The Spinda jumped out of Steven's arms, and stood behind Roserade, which looked a bit funny since Spinda was bigger than the tiny Roserade… Anyways, Steven looked intently at the two quarreling, wondering what their history with each other was. So, he was a Gym Leader. He must have been the Sunyshore Gym Leader, then.

"But,"

"But what?!" Amaya growled.

"I know you just came home just less than an hour ago, correct?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You _must _be tired, so I'll hold it off tomorrow for you. Like you, I'm not a Gym Leader anymore. I'm not one who just lost in a Conference either. And, I don't know about you, but I have all the time in the world, y'know."

"Gah! You know what?! Let's battle right here and now, pretty boy!" Amaya yelled, hot steam practically coming from her head. "Do you accept?"

"Now, Amaya, don't be rash-" Steven tried to calm her down, but he was then interrupted. He just didn't know about the extreme rivarlry between the two...

"Oh well! I don't care…" Amaya interrupted his sentence, looking back at him; he looked even more concerned now. If she looked any longer at him, she'd calm down and feel guilty for yelling at him... something she couldn't do right now. She turned and said, "Well, do you accept?"

Ryuu smiled. "Well, of course I do. Let's make this quick; let's just use one Pokemon. Your Empoleon, my Infernape; just like old times!"

"Fine!" She pulled up her black jeans to her knees and took off her black flats. She stepped down the pier's steps to the beach, and stood right in front of her rival.

"Give it your all, like you always do!" Ryuu laughed, knowing that she never beat him in a battle. "Try to win this time."

"Hmph." Amaya grunted, still annoyed. "If I always didn't give my best, it would be boring. I've improved since the last time we battled anyways. So, don't go easy on me."

"Haha, I agree; it would be very boring." He smirked. "And don't you worry your pretty little head, you know I never would." He patted her head affectionately, smiling at the big height difference between them. Her eyes were level to his shoulders.

"We need a ref, though." Ryuu, who still had his hand on the top of Amaya's head looked towards Steven. Amaya, desperately trying to slap his hand away, looked at him as well.

Steven sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be the referee, then."

"So it's settled," Amaya finally pushed his hand away from her head. "Let's begin!"


	2. A Battle Between Rivals

**Previous Chapter: **Previous Hearthome Gym Leader Amaya comes back to her hometown of Mossdeep City after losing in the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference. Once she arrives however, she is visited by Ryuu, former Sunyshore Gym Leader and her longtime rival.

**x--x**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Battle Between Rivals**

"This is a one on one Pokemon battle, no substitutions. Last Pokemon standing will be the winner." Steven spoke, looking at the two. Ryuu looked completely calm, contrast to his opponent, Amaya, who looked extremely irritated. His raised his hands up in the air. He then put his hands down to say, "You may… begin!"

"All right, let's go Empoleon!" Amaya yelled, throwing her Pokeball to release it. Empoleon growled, waiting for Ryuu's Pokemon. Amaya caught her Pokeball, and kept her face stern, also waiting.

"Come on out, Infernape!" Ryuu released his Pokemon. The monkey-like Pokemon roared out in response and then glared at the penguin Pokemon. It was obvious that they had fought many times and were rivals; they were just like their trainers. "Infernape, lets start off with Flamethrower!" The monkey ran toward its opponent while taking a deep breath, getting ready to release fire.

"Empoleon, dodge it and attack with Hydro Pump!" The penguin Pokemon quickly jumped away from the hot flames to land on a nearby rock. He opened his beak, shooting a large stream of water towards Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge it!" The Infernape rolled out the way.

"Empoleon, keep on going!" Amaya ordered, and Empoleon started to shoot out the water to the right where Ryuu's Infernape was.

"Keep dodging, Infernape!" Ryuu shouted. "Try to get close and use Brick Break!" Following his orders, Infernape dodged it and with great speed, appeared in front of Empoleon.

"Stop him with Steel Wing!" Her Empoleon stopped the attack with its right wing. "Use Steel Wing on your other wing to hit Infernape!" Almost immediately, the Pokemon slammed its steel hard wing into Infernape's side, sending it flying into a rock.

"Infernape!" Ryuu shouted, seeing his Pokemon in pain after being hit with the attack plus being smashed into a rock. "You alright?" The Infernape stood up and nodded back, waiting for an order. "Okay then, let's send Empoleon flying back into a rock too with Fire Punch!" Again, with great speed, it appeared in front of Empoleon, its arm engulfed in flames.

"Empoleon, dodge it!" Amaya yelled, hoping he could get away in time. He did, but…

"Use your other fist!" Ryuu ordered, and Infernape's other fist engulfed in flames and punched Empoleon right in the stomach. It sent him flying into a nearby rock, just like he did to him.

"Empoleon!" Amaya's eyes widened, seeing her own Pokemon hurt from the attack like he did to its opponent. Empoleon got up and shook it off, glaring at Infernape.

"Now, Infernape, use Close Combat!" Ryuu spoke quickly and Infernape roared and jumped in front of Empoleon, getting two hits in.

"Empoleon, you have to dodge it!" Amaya knew that it was bad to get hit with a fighting-type attack; plus, it was Close Combat; she just hoped he could even dodge! The penguin walked from side and back to avoid the barrage of punches and kicks being thrown at it.

"Keep going until it gets tired, Infernape!"

"Keep dodging!" Amaya narrowed her eyes. She couldn't let her Empoleon keep on avoiding the attacks. "Empoleon, use-"

As soon as Empoleon wavered, Infernape landed a punch; and more and more punches along with kicks. Empoleon growled loudly; he was being punched everywhere Infernape could reach.

"Empoleon! You have to get away and use Mist!" Amaya screamed desperately. The Empoleon, with great effort, got away from onslaught of the attack. It then hastily opened up its beak and shot out a white mist. Empoleon jumped behind the mist and breathed hard. Amaya could see that was exceptionally beat up.

"That's only going to get you a few seconds of rest!" Ryuu shouted. "Mach Punch, Infernape!"

"Quick, Empoleon, Endure!" The penguin Pokemon glowed before getting hit right in the stomach to go flying into another rock again. Amaya bit her lip once she saw Empoleon struggling to get up.

"Infernape, let's finish it with Focus Punch!" The Infernape growled in response and started to madly run towards Empoleon, its fist glowing white.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Amaya couldn't think of anything else… Hopefully, the fast attack would hit. Empoleon lunged towards Infernape, water shooting from its mouth.

"Infernape, duck and punch its stomach!" Amaya's eyes opened wide; in milliseconds, the monkey Pokemon ducked under the stream of water and punched Empoleon in the stomach again. The penguin was sent flying, landing closely behind her.

"Empoleon is unable to battle!" Steven shouted. "Therefore, the battle goes to Ryuu and Infernape…!" Steven's voice died down once he saw Amaya's flustered look.

"Empoleon!" Amaya rushed towards her Pokemon. Empoleon weakly turned its head to her. She kneeled in the sand and hugged its stomach. It got quite a beating in that area… "I'm sorry." She looked towards him. "After you get healed up in the Pokemon Center, we'll go swimming like we always do." He squawked softly and closed his eyes. Amaya got up from the sand, got his Pokeball out and returned him.

"Well," Amaya swiftly turned around at Ryuu's voice. He was right behind her, his hands in his jean pockets along with an indifferent expression that pissed her off. "We win again."

"Who the fuck cares, agh." Amaya growled, narrowing her eyes, starting to walk away.

"Oho, you have some nice language, don't you?" Amaya turned her head around. He turned his head slightly and now had a slight smirk on his face.

"Go fuck off." Amaya walked passed Steven, who backed out of her way with his hands raised. She stalked off to the Pokemon Center with her hands in fists.

Ryuu chucked slightly. "Scary, isn't she?" Ryuu glanced at Steven. "Ah well…"

**x--x**

"Amaya, where have you been!?" Amaya's dad stood up from his seat, seeing her come in the house. "You've been gone the whole day! It's almost seven o' clock!"

"Out. Don't worry, I chatted to the 'welcoming back' party already." She grumbled. Her dad was sitting, or rather standing at the dinner table while Steven, who was sitting across from her dad, turned around in his seat and nervously waved hello at her.

"Hi." Amaya grunted, passing in the middle that to the right was the living room and to the left the other side the combined dining room and kitchen. She walked up the stairs to the upper floor. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Steven spoke.

"She's still pretty pissed."

"She's always losing to that kid." Amaya's dad sighed, sitting back down in his seat. "Oh, my precious daughter, it makes me sad to see you so~" Amaya's dad eyes teared up.

Steven gave him a weird look.

"Ooops, sorry." Amaya's dad shook his head. "One day, she'll beat him. Just like how I managed to defeat her mother after a billion battles. That took quite awhile though… Anyways, Amaya's a teenager almost at the tender age of sixteen. Of course she's gonna get pissed off like that and avoid her papa!"

"…Why didn't you go after her, then?" Steven asked.

"Psh, are you crazy?" He looked at him with his eyes wide and his arms up. "You saw her when she was mad, right?"

"…Yeah." Steven nodded.

"What you saw wasn't probably half of how angry she gets." He shook his head again. "Teenagers are difficult. Especially girls that are almost sixteen. Gotta let 'em cool off on their own-"

Loud stomping sounds came from the stairs and they saw her coming down the stairs in a dark purple one-piece bathing suit with black swimming trunks that ended right above her knees over it. She was also holding a dark blue jean jacket and a towel. Her lips were also in a frown.

But before she could head out and slam the door behind her however, her dad spoke up with, "Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah. I ate at Milly's Diner." She replied without turning around. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

"Like always. Fine then." He nodded. "Go on, cool off. Shoo." And without another word, she left and slammed the door. Then, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Sorry." She then closed the door again, this time softly.

Amaya's dad smiled and looked back at Steven. "She's still a good kid, though."

"…Where was she going dressed like that?" Steven asked, a bit confused. "It's already seven."

"Ah, whenever she uses Empoleon in a battle, whether they win or not, they go swimming together if there's a place to swim once Empoleon is all healed up."

"Oh…" Steven nodded. "That's nice."

"It's a good way for both of them to let off some steam and relax too." He got up and went to the fridge. "Wanna drink? She won't be back for a while."

**x--x**

"Heh," Amaya got out of the water, a large smile plastered on her face. "I'm just gonna take a little break, Empoleon! You can keep on swimming!" The penguin squawked back in response and went back to swimming. Turning around to the beach, her smile turned into a frown.

"I figured you'd be out here." Ryuu grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amaya grumbled, sitting on the towel she had laid out before and took a swig from a water bottle.

"What?" Ryuu held up his head. "I can enjoy this lovely beach?"

"No." Amaya bluntly replied. "Go back to the beach in Lilycove."

"Still touchy, are we?"

Amaya didn't respond. She took another drink of water. "Empoleon, Aqua Jet on him."

"Wait, what—" Ryuu was then blasted by a stream of water. "OHHHH!"

"HAHAHA!" Amaya doubled over, laughing hard. "Good job, Empoleon!" The penguin laughed along with its trainer, pointing at Ryuu. "Pretty boy isn't too pretty about now!

From head to toe, he was soaking wet. His black shirt, his jeans, his hair; everywhere!

"Ooohhh you…" Ryuu was shaking from anger. He pushed the wet hair out of his eyes.

"Hoho!" Amaya folded her arms across her chest. "What are you going to do?"

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Ryuu growled, and Amaya's eyes widened.

"Shit!" She stood up and ran away from him. "Haaaaha! Look how mad he is, Empoleon!" Amaya laughed and looked behind her. She was now standing on the pier.

"Shut up!" Ryuu yelled, only then to trip in the sand.

"AHAHA!" Amaya doubled over again, along with her Pokemon. "Smooth – AGH!" She grunted as she was tackled.

Ryuu grabbed hold of her wrists and had his knees on the side of her hips to hold her down. He was hovering over her body with a stern expression on his face.

"You're so childish." Ryuu looked down into her eyes, where she just simply stuck her tongue out in response. He narrowed his eyes.

"Get off me, your hair is dripping on me." Amaya rolled her eyes. "And, you don't scare meee."

"Oh?" Ryuu came closer to her face, which made her freeze. His eyes looked pretty, even though they were angry… _'Wait, what I am thinking!?'_ Amaya tried to shake off the disgusting thought. "Really—AGH!"

Amaya shook her head to get out of the shock. Looking to the right, she could see her Empoleon laughing away. To the left, Ryuu looked even more wet.

"Looks like Empoleon got ya again!" Amaya laughed, and before Ryuu could get to her, she could hear a voice calling her name.

**"AAAAMAYA!"**

"…Huh?" Amaya looked around, trying to see where the yell was coming from. It was getting closer…

"AMAYA!" Amaya turned around and saw her best friend that traveled with her in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Her eyes opened up wide in surprise.

"Nate!" She jumped off the pier and gave him a hug. Ryuu narrowed his eyes at the blond-headed guy, like he knew him.

"I see you were recently in a battle, huh?" Nate pulled away, looking at her attire. "Did ya win?"

"Lost." Amaya looked away. "To him." Nate looked behind Amaya to see Ryuu scowling.

"_He~ey_, pretty boy!" Nate waved to him. "Duuuuude! I haven't seen you in awhile! And good lord, why the hell are you dripping wet? Y'know, there's a thing called towels!"

"_He~ey_, surfer boy!" Ryuu replied in a sarcastic happy way. "Glad to see you're back again from Dewford, duuude." Ryuu rolled his eyes.

Nate chuckled and looked back at Amaya. "He still hates me more than you!" He patted Amaya's shoulder. "Whoo!" Nate exclaimed sarcastically. "Anyways, I came here for you, Amaya." Ryuu eyed him suspiciously, then at Amaya's back, then back at him.

"Oh, what?" Amaya tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Your dad's great and all, but I knew I had to come over here because I knew he'd forget to show you this."

"…A letter?" Amaya looked at the letter and then at him. "You've been going through our mail? …Isn't that illegal or something?"

"No, no!" Nate shook his head. "I visited your dad earlier today, but he said you weren't in yet. I told him that he has to show you this letter as soon as you came home, but…"

"But what?"

"He's well, pretty drunk right about now." Nate sweatdropped. "I was going to tell him now, but I saw him from the window and all…I feel sorry for the dude inside that's with him. I couldn't see his face since his back was towards the window, but was head was facedown on the table with his hands over his ears.

"…Poor Steven." Amaya mumbled and then facepalmed. "Anyways, what's so special about this letter?"

"Read it for yourself!" He smiled and gave it to her.

"To Amaya Dalisay…from the…Pokemon Association?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Crap, am I in trouble or something?"

"You have to open it, idiot." Ryuu raised an eyebrow and brushed the wet hair away from his eyes again. "And, most likely you are. I wonder what'd you do?"

"Nobody asked you!" Amaya turned her head and stuck her tongue out. "You don't know what's in here anyways!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ryuu stated. "I have a letter like that too. It's also the reason why that even though I won the Ever Grande Conference; I have to hold off on trying to challenge the Elite Four."

Amaya frowned. "And I didn't know you won the Ever Grande Conference…"

"Have you been living in a shell?" Nate gave her a weird look. "It was all over T.V., for goodness' sake. It annoyed me to hell!"

"Maybe," Amaya made a frown at him, "I was in a shell due to losing the Sinnoh League Conference in _**Sinnoh**_?"

"Right-o…"

"Open the damn letter already." Ryuu rolled his eyes once again.

"Don't boss me around!" Amaya shot back. She then opened up the envelope, seeing a ticket probably for a boat and a letter. She took out the letter and read it:

**x--x**

**May 21st, 2009**

**_Dear Miss Dalisay,_**

We have reviewed your trainer's record thoroughly for our special tournament that we are holding for the first time.

You have collected all eight badges from Hoenn and Sinnoh and you have been in the top five or higher in those region's league conferences. Recently, you participated again in the Sinnoh League Conference and were the runner-up. Also, you have defeated all of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Frontier Brains. Another thing to note is that you have won eighty-nine miscellaneous competitions and were a runner-up in thirty-two other miscellaneous competitions. Along with these all of these achievements, you were the Gym Leader of the Hearthome Gym for five years.

With all these achievements it is obvious that you are one of the best in your region - Hoenn. To be more exact, you ranked in the **top 30** trainers in Hoenn. And so, you have been accepted into the first Lapizuli Tournament. Congratulations!

The Lapizuli Tournament consists of **128** trainers including those eight _"special" _guests. The tournament will begin on **June 16th, 2009** in the Lapizuli Islands with the opening ceremony; the actual competing will begin the day after. That gives you about three full weeks to prepare, which we believe is more than enough for ace trainers such as yourself. More information will be explained once you get there. Also, don't forget the ticket that is included in this letter to get to the islands!

So, we hope you are able to participate! If not, please contact us at 317-010-8727 or send a letter to the Pokemon Association before June 3rd.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Pokemon Association**_

**x--x**

Amaya looked at Ryuu, who had an indifferent expression. She then looked at Nate, who was smiling. "W-what? Seriously?"

"Yup!" Nate gave her a congratulatory slap on the back and she replied back with a loud cough. "Congrats, you're one of the best in Hoenn!"

"…Wow." Amaya was in shock. She looked at the ticket, which was set to sail from Slateport to the islands on June 14th. "But... I'm not sure after..."

"Forget what happened at the Sinnoh League Conference! Yeah, you got runner-up, but in **this** competition, you can reedem yourself."

"I don't know..." Amaya sounded unsure. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest with the letter still in her hand. "I just came back from Sinnoh League Conference and before that, that, the Hearthome Gym. My Pokemon are worn out."

"No, they're not!" Nate spoke and turned around to her Empoleon. "Hey, Empoleon, you up for this?"

"Emp." Empoleon answered and gave a thumbs up while nodding.

"Duuude!" Nate made a gesture toward her Pokemon. "He's up for it!"

"Still-"

"Are you afraid of losing again-" Ryuu joined in the conversation, only to be interrupted by Amaya.

"No...!" Amaya seemed unsure of herself again. "...I'm...not afraid of losing again. It's just that my Pokemon deserve a break."

"You didn't let me finish." Ryuu raised an eyebrow while pushing the still wet hair out of his eyes. "Are you afraid of losing again to **_me?_**" Ryuu smirked, knowing what her reaction would be.

"Why you bas-!"

"Heeeey!" Nate stopped the furious girl from punching his face. "Come on now."

"I'll crush that pretty face of yours here...!" Amaya swiped at his face, but couldn't reach him due to Nate holding her away. "...And at that tournament!"

"Oh, so you're joining?" Nate let her go.

"That's right."

"Well, that's great!" Nate gave her a slap on the back again. "You should go on and tell your dad."

"Yeah...Even if he's drunk." Amaya tried to crack a smile. "I'll catch up later with you, Nate! Come on, Empoleon!" Amaya then ran off to her house with her Empoleon. Nate smiled and then turned back around to Ryuu. His usual smile turned into a frown.

"You're always so snotty to her." Nate narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have one." Ryuu replied back. _"Duuuude."_ He added, smirking. He turned away to look at the ocean. "And shouldn't you have told her you were in the competition as well?"

"Nah, she'll find out sooner or later. And don't try to change the subject." Nate groaned. "Your little squabbles with her annoy me. Tell her you like her already!"

"I don't even like her in the first place." Nate could hear that he was annoyed.

"Lier."

"Shut up, surfer boy."

"Lier, nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nyah!"

"I said," Ryuu's expression darkened as he turned his head back to look at him, _**"Shut the fuck up."**_

"Shit!" Nate backed away from him. "Gee, cool it, dude."

Ryuu jumped off of the pier. "Fucking annoying surfer." He stalked off the beach the same way Amaya did when she lost to him earlier.

"Touchy-touchy." Nate rubbed the back of his head. "And they're so alike that it scares me!"

**x--x**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Amaaaya! That'sa _guuureat_!" Amaya's happy drunk dad picked her up and hugged her. "My 'ittle girl isss oneee of the beeest in Hoooenn!

"Congrats, Amaya." Steven cracked a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him while still in her father's hug. "Sorry you had to go through this, Steven." Amaya groaned, still in the hug.

"Haha…" Steven rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine, really."

"Lies." Amaya raised an eyebrow. "A passing friend told me you were facedown on the table with your hands covering your ears. Admit it." Steven then nervously laughed. "My dad's a lunatic when he's drunk. So, I suggest you should be getting home."

**x----x**

End! Now for the competition, I'll be needing some… OCs! Halt! You gotta fill this out first! There is a lot of info to fill out, so I apologize...

Here it is:

**Name:** (first and last please, middle optional)

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height: **

**Appearance:** (list clothing. hairstyle? accessories?)

**Personality:** (PLEASE!!! make it interesting - cocky, naive, clown, narcissistic, flirts with girls but fails, flirts with girls (and succeeds! swoon, girls, swoon!), trouble-maker, "inappropriate" joke-maker, lazy, critical, optimist, pessimist, stubborn, wild - anything...),

**Pokemon:** (FULL SIX, NO LEGENDARIES WHATSOEVER. No need for movesets, I won't be following the 4-move rule, but list genders please. Also, if you want, can list up to 6 more to take place of injured Pokemon that can't battle in your **next** match or if you want **variety** in your matches. )

**Achievements:** (MUST have 8 badges from **TWO or MORE** regions; defeated **AT LEAST one** battle frontier, must have ranked in the **top 20** of a regional Pokemon league **at least ONCE** like the Silver Conference for example, etc. List the # of misc. competitions they've been in as well)

**Extra Info: **(Any important history you want to tell me? Other stuff you want to tell me that I can't think up examples for? You don't need to fill this out if you don't want to, though)

Yup! That's it.

Too much info, hope you guys can take it all in, sorry. –sweatdrop–


	3. Onward to the Lapizuli Islands!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters **I create**. Also, OCs belong to their respective owners as well.

Keep sending in those OCs, guys! And thank all who have reviewed, you just don't know how much it motivates me to write! Now, onto the story…

**Previous Chapter:** Amaya loses to Ryuu. Amaya's longtime friend who traveled with her, Nate, visits her and tells her about the Lapizuli Tournament that she apparently didn't know that she was invited to.

**x--x**

**Chapter Three:**

**Onward to the Lapizuli Islands!**

"Mmmph…" Amaya turned over in her sleep. However, she didn't notice the alarm clock that was blaring off...

**"EEEEMPOLEON!"**

"AHHH!" Amaya shouted as she felt something push her out of her bed. Groaning as she rubbed her back, she looked around at what pushed her. "Empoleon, you got yourself out! And why the hell did you push me outta bed?!" A very annoyed looking Empoleon was staring at her while pointing a wing towards her blaring alarm clock.

"…What?" She climbed over her bed to look at the alarm clock on the other side. In red numbers, it read 9:14 AM. "AAAH!" Amaya stood up and ran for her closet to change her clothes. "EMPOLEON, WHY DIDN'T YOU PUSH ME OUT OF THE BED EARLIER!?" She ran into her bathroom to get ready.

Her faithful Pokemon rolled its eyes and shook its head in disapproval.

The thing was that Amaya never really woke up at 8 o' clock (the time she was supposed to wake up). It was because she always opened the Gym at 10:30, so she got up at 10 o' clock. Well, now she was paying for it…

Now, holding a muffin in hand, she downed a glass of orange juice. Her Empoleon had followed her downstairs, still shaking its head. Amaya stared down at the note on the dinner table that said,

…_**I'm going out for awhile. But, I'll be sure to see you compete in the tournament!**_

_**- Love, Papa**_

"Emp, Empoleon." He said, holding its Pokeball in hand once he saw her finish with her drink.

"Okay, return, Empoleon!" She took it from his hand with her muffin in the other hand. She put the Pokeball in one of the pockets in her belt. Currently, she only had Roserade and Empoleon with her, but she didn't have time to get her other Pokemon. She grabbed her suitcase nearby the door.

She had a long trip ahead of her… It took thirty minutes by boat to get to Lilycove. Then, from Lilycove to Pacifidlog it took _about_ three hours. Finally, it took two hours or so to get to Slateport. Hopefully, she'd get there before 3:15, which was when the ship was to sail. Amaya then locked the front door and headed out.

**x--x**

**_"WAAAAAIT!"_** Amaya screamed madly, seeing that they were about to move the large stairs up to the deck of the ship. "Waaaait for meee!" She had never run this fast in her life!

"Well come on, lassie!" The sailor yelled back and raised an eyebrow. "It's already 3:13! We're supposed to go in two minutes!" He grabbed her suitcase and gave it to one of the men behind him.

"I know, I know!" Amaya flashed her ticket at the sailor, who took it. "Thanks!" Amaya started running up the stairs. Once she reached the deck, she sank down to the wooden floor. Everyone from Hoenn was on the boat, but she expected that…Was she the only one who was almost late…?

Once she got her breath, she stood up and walked to the right, only to bump into someone's back. "Ooof!" She stepped back.

"Hmm?" The person turned around. It was guy around her age with…a red racing helmet? He also wore a blue bodysuit with gold gloves and boots. "Oh, hello!" The guy took off his helmet.

"…Hi?"

He smiled back. "My name is Douglas Fanchion, a trainer and racer from Mossdeep City. May I get to know yours, by any chance?" Amaya could tell he was talking smooth for a reason.

"Amaya Dalisay, former Hearthome Gym Leader. Currently a normal trainer." She replied back, eyeing him suspiciously. This guy was from Mossdeep? How come she didn't know him? "I'm from Mossdeep as well."

"Oh, really?" He tilted his head slightly to the right. "How come I don't know I don't know a beauty from my own hometown? At least I know you know." He tried to hold up her hand to kiss it, but she slapped his hand away.

"You might wanna work on your compliments, y'know." Amaya crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm off to my cabin, if you don't mind."

"Waaait~" He grabbed her shoulder, but in the process, pulling her backward.

"AGH!" Amaya cried out as she almost fell backward if not for Douglas, who caught her and held her in her arms. Amaya had a slight annoyed look while Douglas smiled brightly down at her. She pushed him away roughly and stood up on her own.

"Hey, if you're going to your cabin, can I come too?" He was trying not to smirk. Amaya raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"…Why would you ask that kind of thing?" Amaya slowly started to step backwards. Douglas came closer and started to whisper into her ear. Amaya's eyes opened wide and she turned beet red.

**"PERVERT!"** She screamed, slapping him hard in the face. "Pervert, pervert, _**pervert**_!" Amaya screamed again, kicking him in the gut. People then turned around to stare at the weird scene before them.

"Ah!" Douglas moaned, stopping her foot. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That was…just too dirty, I know! I'm sorry!"

"Fucking pervert!" Amaya stared down, not red because of anger. A Jynx released itself and waved to Amaya in apology. The Jynx then dragged him away, shaking her head from side to side. Amaya sighed, going down the stairs to where the rooms were.

She looked for a room with her name on the door. She opened the door and locked it so _**he**_ wouldn't try to get in. She flopped on the bed, took off her black flats and pulled the covers over her head.

"You know what…" Amaya pushed the bedcovers off. She took off her white belt and placed it on the bedside table. She took one of the Pokeballs out of the pockets and released her Empoleon.

Her Empoleon seemed to snicker, as if he knew what had just happened. "Shut up, Empoleon." Amaya grew beet red again. "Since you already know, can you keep watch for the creep while I take a nap, then?" Empoleon nodded, still trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She sighed, hugging the large penguin-like Pokemon.

**x--x**

"Ugh…" Amaya groaned and rubbed her eyes furiously. Her Empoleon was pacing the room and stopped when he saw her moving. She smiled at her faithful Pokemon. "Thanks Empoleon." He smiled back, but then pointed to her hair.

"I've got a bedhead already, huh?" Amaya got up and looked in a mirror, seeing her hair was sticking up in several places. She looked to left to the clock. It read 6:27. "Okay, I'll comb my hair and then we'll see what's to eat!

**x--x**

Amaya finished her food and got up. Her Empoleon and Roserade had finished before her and were waiting. Well, Empoleon was, anyways. He was holding a sleeping Roserade in his arms. She laughed at the scene. "Time to go back in," She took out their Pokeballs and return. "Now, what to do…?"

"Amaya!" A voice called out for her, and she turned around to see who it was. Confused, she turned around again, looking for the voice. "Excuse me..." Through the large crowd, she could a head with light-green hair trying to get through. Once it did, Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of the person.

"...Wally?" Amaya slightly tilted her head to the left. "Wally Grant? I haven't seen you in, what was it...Four years?" Wally nodded in response in smiled. "Well. You've grown, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Wally replied back a little awkwardly, staring down at her. Her eyes were level to his shoulders. Amaya sighed. Back then when she met him during her travels in Hoenn, he was the one who barely reached her shoulders. It didn't help that he was a year younger than her. Also, he lost his cutesy boyish charm to someone that made girls hover around him. Plus, they were the kind of girls that glared at any girl that talked to him.

"Anyways," Amaya brushed it off. It was the same thing when she talked to Ryuu. At least Wally didn't have a fanclub like Ryuu's to boo at her, especially during times they would battle. "I figured you'd be here and all. I hear you've become big now... You recently won at the Indigo League Conference, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Wally nodded enthusiastically. "I planned to challenge the Kanto Elite Four, but then I was invited to this! I can't believe I'm one of the best in Hoenn, like you! Without you, I would've never even gotten my first Pokemon and onward."

Amaya gave a shrug. Here he went again... Whenever they met, like times at the Sinnoh League Conference and when battled her for the Hearthome Badge, he endlessly thanked her. "You don't have to give me thanks every time you see me, y'know?"

"But, you've become pretty well off too, though! You've been the Hearthome Gym Leader all this time!" Wally exclaimed. "But, can I ask why you retired?" Wally slightly turned his head to the right.

"I was concentrating on the Sinnoh League Conference." Amaya put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "But in the last round, I lost to this jack-ass named Paul."

"Oh... That sucks..." Wally frowned and stuck out his lower lip. Amaya was immediately reminded of his younger self, who did that frequently. It seemed he still had some of his childish habits. "…Who's this jack-ass Paul anyways?" Gasps came from the girls behind him, surprised at his language. Amaya facepalmed. He still repeated what she said still too.

"Anyways," Amaya shook it off, noticing Wally's confused expression. "He's this guy who treats his Pokemon like dirt on the ground. I can clearly see that his Pokemon are hurting… It makes me mad since I lost to the likes of him, but I have to say that he is a tough trainer. Ten times tougher than any challenger I've had at the Gym, surely. He's probably even one of the hardest trainers my Pokemon and I fought. There are only a few people I've fought that surpass this ace jackass."

"Hmph." Wally reverted back to the frown and lower-lip sticking out face. "He does sound like a jack-ass." Wally nodded profusely while the fangirls glared at Amaya. "I think the guy just got lucky for beating you! Whatever his name is, I hope you can get matched up with him in the tournament so you could beat his sorry butt!"

Amaya gave a genuine smile and then in response he slightly blushed. "Thanks, Wally, I appreciate it. And I hope I do beat his sorry butt!" She laughed.

"Nah, you will, I guarantee it." Wally abruptly put his hands on her shoulders, nodding profusely once again. "I can feeeeel it." He took his hands off to make a weird motion with his fingers, which made Amaya laugh again, but stopped when the lights suddenly went out. Screams flooded the hall and she could hear people running around.

"Amayaaaaa!" Wally wailed, reaching out for her only to put the palm of his hand against her face.

"Wally, geez, I'm right here!" She grabbed his wrist to push it away and held on to it. To then add to the mass confusion, the boat crashed into something, making her yelp as she felt she was knocked into a table. Amaya could hear glass breaking and more screaming and sighed.

She wasn't afraid of the dark; she used to be a Ghost-type Gym Leader, for goodness' sake. But, Wally was pretty scared; he was dug his face into her stomach and held her in a death grip. "Amaya, I don't like the dark!" He muffled into her stomach.

"Okay, okay!" Amaya tried her best to breathe. "Just let go of-"

"Psst..." An eerie voice whispered in Amaya's right ear, sending shivers up her spine. She couldn't see who it was; her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. "Hello. Sorry I can't make a proper introduction, but I have to do this rather quickly. We will be watching you."

"What the _**hell**_?" Amaya answered back, but quietly so Wally wouldn't hear. "E-excuse...me?" Now she was getting nervous...

"Amaya?" Wally spoke, slightly untightening his grip.

"When the right time comes, I hope you'll fulfill our wishes for you to join us…NOCTURNE."

"But..." Amaya replied quietly again. She could feel the person's breath on her ear, and it made her even more nervous. She bit her lower lip and tried to continue on, but the person spoke up again.

"However," An icy hand touched Amaya's forearm, which sent a shock down her spine. Plus, the tone of the person's whisper suddenly became harsh. "If you do not join us, there will be consequences; I'm just telling you early on so you know. But, you probably expected that, right?."

"Amaya?" Wally shook his own arms that were gripped around her stomach. "Amaya, are you alright?"

Amaya looked down to where Wally would be, but it was just too dark to see anything. "...Of course I'm fine...I used to be a Ghost-type Gym Leader." She reassured him and she hoped he wouldn't notice the slight uneasiness in her voice that she had tried to hide.

"Sorry for this rather cliché villain-y message, too. I hate it as much as you do, but I have to do this or else my boss will slice me into pieces with their Weavile. See you later and good luck in the tournament." As soon as the voice disappeared, the light went back on. Wally looked around and gave a sigh of relief. He also released Amaya, but became concerned when he noticed she was pale.

"Hey," He said with a serious tone and shook her shoulder. "Hey, are you really alright? You're pale."

"Huh?" Amaya looked at Wally sitting in front of her. "Psh. I told you, I'm perfectly fine."

Wally had an extremely serious face that she never saw before, which made her look away. "Well, you certainly don't look-" He was then interrupted by the intercom.

"I apologize, everyone!" The voice, presumably the captain of the ship, spoke loudly on the intercom. "We just had a slight problem, but it's all fixed now! Don't worry about the crash either; we're not sure what happened, but the ship appears to be unharmed, so we will continue to go on to the island."

Everyone then calmed down and stood up. Amaya too, stood up and pushed Wally away. Then voice on the intercom continued with, "We hope everyone can go to sleep after what's happened. If you feel uneasy, we'll have several people patrolling around for your safety. We'll be making sure everything is safe for you all. I bid you all goodnight; get a good rest for tomorrow!"

Some people gave sighs of relief knowing that there were people patrolling the place. However, Amaya was still uneasy because of what particularly happened to her.

"Well," Wally spoke and Amaya swiftly turned back around to look at him. "If you say you're fine, I won't push further." Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I'll be going to my room. You should be going to bed early, though." He gave a slight smile and stroked her shoulder softly before leaving. Amaya had to force herself not to jump at his touch...She was still a tiny bit scared, she had to admit... He waved goodbye and went off to wherever his room was.

Amaya took a deep breath to calm herself down. At least she was still tired enough to sleep...

**x--x**

Amaya hated getting up early, especially at nine in the morning like now, but they were almost at the islands!

"...What the hell?" Amaya spoke, bumping into someone tall. She looked up at the one she bumped into, and instantly, she thought this guy was very odd. He looked just a couple years older than her. This guy also had purple hair. He was in a Cacturne outfit... And his stance seemed just a little bit too girly; it was girlier than how she stood! "Uh...Sorry?" She replied and walked two steps backward.

"Oh my!" He spoke, and Amaya cringed at his voice. "Oh my, oh my!" The guy grabbed her hands and clasped them around his own. Startled, Amaya looked down at her hands. Realizing what was happening, she spoke up.

"Hey, hey hey!" Amaya tried to remove her hands, but his grip was strong. The guy seemed to be staring at her, stars in his eyes. "Um, excuse you? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry _**darling**_!" He shook his head, and gave a smile that creeped her out even more. However, his hands were still clasped around hers. "You're Amaya, former Hearthome City Gym Leader!"

Amaya gave a fake smile. It was nice to be recognized, but she didn't want to be recognized in this kind of way – this was just too creepy for her. "Thank you..." She managed to mumble out.

"I had come to challenge you in Hearthome, but you had left the day before! I fought the new Gym Leader, what was her name...Fantina? Anyways, it's such a shame that I didn't get to battle you! Since you aren't a Gym Leader anymore, are you really participating in the tournament? Please tell me it is so!"

"Yeah, I am..." Amaya answered, not knowing what to say at the moment. This guy seemed to be in his own little world.

"Ah, the wonderful ghost-type Gym Leader!" He swayed his hands, also taking Amaya's with it. "Oh yes, you used a Banette, right? May... I see it?" He looked down to her belt where her Pokemon balls were in pockets.

"Oh, erm..." Amaya felt an odd need to cover herself up. She sighed and continued, trying to be as nice as she could. "I'm sorry, but I don't have her with me right now..."

"Oh, darn it all." He made a slight frown. "I wanted to look at her, since I have one of my own... Well, who do you have with you?"

"Well, I still need to grab my other Pokemon from the PC, but I have my Empoleon and Roserade with me."

"Oooh! A Roserade, how wonderful! I have a friend - Oh, well, I know someone who has one!" The guy abruptly stopped in his sentence, and Amaya raised an eyebrow. "May I see it?"

"Er, sure...But, can you let go of my hands, please? I kinda need them to release him, y'know." Whispering another "Oh!" he let go so she could release her Roserade. She opened up one of the pockets in her belt, taking out the Pokeball that was inside. She pressed the button in the middle of the tiny red and white ball and made it bigger. She then threw it and said, "Roserade, come on out!" The Pokemon with large roses for hands gracefully came out of the Pokeball. "Roserade!" The Pokemon cried out, and inched closer to Amaya's leg once he took a look at the guy.

"He looks stunning!" He squealed, kneeling down in front of it. "Ten times better looking than Drew's; he must be well trained by such a beautiful lady such as yourself!" Amaya faked another smile at his compliment. He inched closer to him, and the Roserade practically clinged onto Amaya's leg.

"He's a bit shy." Amaya looked down, sighing again once she saw him rubbing its face into her leg, obviously frightened to death from this guy. She wouldn't blame him, though… "Well, he's very shy, as you can see; he's been like this since he was a little Budew."

"Aww!" Harley stood back up, clasping his hands together again in delight. "I didn't get to say it before, but the name's Harley, darling. I'm from the magnificent Slateport City!" He smiled that creepy smile again, and his face came a bit closer, which then triggered Amaya to lean back a little. Since he was much, much taller than her, she felt that he was a scary giant looming over her.

"Nice to have met you, Harley." She uncomfortably nodded in response, trying not to fall backwards. He stepped back and smiled once again. Then he stood up straight and tapped his index finger on his lips while humming, obviously in thought.

"Ah, yes! That's what it was! Well then, I have to get something from my room. See you later, my dear!" He walked away, swaying his hips. Amaya took a sigh of relief and slouched over but then stood up straight once he turned around. "And hopefully I will get to battle you in the tournament! Er, well, maybe not since you might absolutely destroy me and my oh-so-lovely and gorgeous Pokemon companions… Anyways, byebye!" Harley turned around again and strangely started to skip away.

Once he was probably out of earshot, Amaya spoke. "Wow. Just wow. And sorry you had to see that, Roserade. I shouldn't have taken you out."

"Ro Ro, Roserade?" Her Roserade looked up at her and tilted its head slightly to the right. It then shook its head from right to left, as if it was saying it was alright.

"Thanks…" She smiled and kneeled down next to her Pokemon, and awkwardly waved back to Harley when he blew a kiss right before he disappeared out of sight. "And well, I'm now just as frightened as you, Roserade."

"Attention all passengers!" A voice on the intercom spoke. "As we get closer to the Lapizuli Islands, I'll give you all some info, so listen up!"

Amaya picked up her Roserade and looked north to see the three islands.

"The isle on the left of the ship, Satone Isle, is where the Finals will be held. To the right of the ship is Citrine Isle, where are the current battles before the Finals will be held. As you can see from here, there are four stadiums and three training facilities. In the Opening Ceremony, more things about the Tournament will be explained."

"Anyways," The voice continued, "The isle in the middle and right in front of us, Hanami Isle, is where the hotels, restaurants, smaller training facilities, and more are located. When you first enter the isle and turn to the right, you'll see Hanami Square. There are four hotels. The hotel for the Hoenn participants will be north-east corner of the square. And that's all I have to tell! Congrats everyone and good luck!"

Amaya looked forward and smiled. "Lapizuli, here I come!" She looked down to her Roserade in her arms. "You ready, Roserade?"

"Ro-ro-roserade!"

**x--x**

End! …I feel like I overdid Harley, urg… Anyways, sorry for the Douglas abuse, Pikana, but he was kinda asking for it…I feel I took your description of "pervert" by too much as well. More OCs will appear next chapter, so stay tuned for yours! And if you haven't yet, **submit a character! **The form is in **Chapter Two**, if you forgot.

I'm nearly done with the next chapter, so it'll be out either tomorrow or the day after. Actually, all I have to do is just write the **battle scene**…Ugh, sorry at my horrible battle scene between Amaya and Ryuu, by the way… It took me a week and a half to think up of inventive things to put in! And, it kind of was rushed since I just got fed up with it... I'm hoping the next battle will be better for you all, however. It's gonna involve **two submitted OCs**, by the way. Hehe, I'm glad that I have wonderful OCs to write with!

I'm excited for it! ...**Especially** the battle after that one that's gonna be in the fifth chapter. Hohoho! That one involves... a double battle between an **Elite Four** member and a **Gym Leader**. That's all I'm telling you for now! Until next time! That should be about in a day or two!

**Douglas Fanchion belongs to Pikana.**


	4. The Arrival at Hanami Isle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. However, I own the characters I create. OCs belong to their respective owners as well.

I don't own **Ronald McDonald **either, or _**"Donald McRonald"**_…Can you guess who going to appear, haha?

I dunno how long I'll keep on accepting OCs, so just keep on submitting! A bunch of OCs will be appearing in this chapter, so look out for yours!

And for those of you who are like **"WTF WHY IS HARLEY HUR!?"**, I had to do it for a request for a friend. Don't know why, though. But, I had to since they greatly helped me out. …Let's just say Harley got around after his last appearance in the anime, ne? He wants to annoy people in contests AND League Conferences, boohoo...? I hope I don't have to use him again (-pokes Julien and Douglas while cackling-) since I have those two to have some fun in here.

Maybe I'll get him to terrorize and greatly disturb some OCs and canon chars...bleh.

**x--x**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Arrival at Hanami Isle**

Amaya inhaled deeply as she stepped off the boat. She turned to the right and then in front of her was Hanami Square, a square filled with beautiful, colorful flowers and trees. In the middle of the square was an enormous water fountain that had two Milotic statues spouting off water from their mouths. She could already see people flooding into their respective hotels, but there were also people who chatted.

"Ah, beautiful maiden!" A smooth voice came from behind Amaya. Swiftly turning around, she saw a tall, nineteen year-old man with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. Amaya gave a slight frown. _'Not again.'_ She thought. "Oh my, your purple eyes are lovely! May I ask what is your name?"

"Ama-"

"Wait, wait!" Julien took her hand. "How could have I forgotten! You are Amaya Dalisay, previous Hearthome Gym Leader, are you not?"

"...Yes, I'm Amaya." Amaya answered bluntly.

"Hoho, I know my women." He winked and kissed her hand. Almost immediately, Amaya took her hand back. "I am Julien Lavoie from the beautiful Floaroma Town. I am also the most recent winner of the Silver Conference."

"Wow." Amaya was genuinely surprised. This crazy, flirtatious man was actually the recent winner of the Silver Conference...? "Congrats, then." Amaya tried to crack a smile, but it was hard since it was for this guy.

"Thank you, my maiden." He smiled warmly and Amaya's eyes widened when he took her chin so she could stare directly up at him and his eyes. _**'No, no, I refuse to act like one of those fangirls!' **_Amaya told herself repeatedly. "I heard that you're as scary as your Ghost-type Pokemon, but in my eyes you're _quite_ beautiful."

**BAM!**

Amaya's face turned red and he smiled and half smirked. "A-ah..." Amaya stuttered, not knowing what to say at the moment. She wanted to slap herself repeatedly...She turned her head to the right and could see Douglas trying to flirt with a girl with black shoulder length hair. She rolled her eyes and knew it wasn't going to go well...

"Your aquamarine blue eyes are as mesmerizing as the sea." Douglas said and the girl narrowed her eyes. He then went to whisper in her ear... _'Bastard…Does he do that to girls all the time?' _Amaya thought, waiting for the girl's reaction.

"PERVERT!" The girl yelled loudly as she kneed him in the gut. "I'll sick my Dragon-type Pokemon on you, I swear!"

"Owww..." Douglas held his gut and kneeled on the ground. "...B-but I love you!"

"My, my," Julien put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "That is rather distasteful. The boy is extremely inexperienced with the ladies." The girl then started to kick him when he started to spout off random things again.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, ceasing from her Douglas abuse. "If you win against me in a one on one Pokemon battle, I'll let you follow me around as much as you want. If not, you'll have to leave me alone. If you even get near me, I'll get Tiny on you."

"YAY!" He jumped up, seemingly not hurt anymore. "One of you," He pointed at Amaya and Julien. "Will you referee?!"

"I **refuse **to referee for that _sad sack_ of a man." Julien frowned and looked down at Amaya.

"Okay, okay." Amaya sighed. "I'll do it."

**x--x**

"This is a one on one battle between Nikki Vazquez and Douglas Fanchion!" Amaya shouted out. She could see they had garnered a large crowd. "Neither trainers may substitute their Pokemon. Last Pokemon standing will be the winner! You may...begin!"

"Staraptor, come on out!" Douglas released his Pokemon.

"Staraptor, huh?" Nikki questioned. "All right then, Tiny, come on out!" She threw her Pokeball, releasing a shiny Dragonite, which made the crowd go "ooo!" Amaya couldn't help be in awe as well. "Tiny, let's begin with Shock Wave!"

"Hm…this'll be good." Amaya folded her arms over her chest, seeing the attacks fly. "She's pretty smart by using an electric attack against a Staraptor firsthand."

"It's pointless, though." A voice from next to her said.

"What?" Amaya looked to her right to see a young boy with dark brown hair. "What was that? I didn't hear…"

"This match is pointless." He looked at Amaya. "She should've just kicked his face in and walked away. Oh, and the name's Jason Soth, by the way."

"…Nice to meet you." Amaya gave a curt nod but then turned back to the match when the crowd starting "ooo"-ing again as she saw a Thunderbolt and a Twister attack make a large explosion. "…I wonder who tutored his Staraptor to learn Twister!?" Amaya questioned while Jason looked only slightly surprised.

"You're good!" Douglas smiled as the smoke cleared, seeing both of their Pokemon in mid-air. "But we're better! Steel Wing, Staraptor! Then use Take Down!" Almost immediately, the Staraptor's steel-hard right wing slammed into Dragonite's side.

"Quick, dodge him!" Nikki shouted while Dragonite flew backwards away from its opponent to dodge from the Take Down attack. "Use Thunderbolt!" The Dragonite charged up a thunderbolt, which hit Staraptor right on.

"No!" Douglas saw his Staraptor falter in the air. "Aerial Ace, Staraptor!" The Dragonite took the hit, since it was an attack that never failed. Tiny narrowed its eyes.

"Twister, Staraptor!" Douglas shouted out.

"Agility, Tiny!" Nikki said, knowing that Dragonite had to be faster against an opponent like Staraptor. "Then use Dragon Rush!" The Dragonite, now a little faster, dodged Staraptor's attack and glowed blue as it rammed itself in Staraptor, sending it down to the ground.

"You got to get up!" Douglas looked at his Pokemon, who promptly got back up and flew back into the air.

"His Staraptor's pretty good for surviving a Thunderbolt and a Dragon Rush." Amaya grinned.

"He still doesn't have that much of chance to win though," Jason looked at the two Pokemon battling it out in the air. "He's against a Dragonite."

"Let's end it with Brave Bird, Staraptor!" Douglas shouted and Staraptor nodded as it rapidly flew upwards, covered in fire. The crowd of on-lookers pointed and "ooo"-ed at the amazing sight.

"It's going to be hard for that Dragonite to stop that attack." Julien spoke while staring at the Staraptor that continued to fly upwards still engulfed in flames. Amaya turned back to him, forgetting that he was even there. He was surprisingly quiet until now. "That Staraptor's trainer is not amazing at all, but it surely is."

Nikki smirked as the Staraptor started to dive towards her Pokemon. When the flames went away to be replaced by a blue aura, she quickly yelled out, "Tiny, Protect!" As soon as she said that, Tiny's hands glowed an eerie blue.

"WHAT!?" Douglas shouted as Staraptor crashed into Tiny's hands, seeing the Dragon-type Pokemon slowly move backwards, making indents in the ground. "How could…!"

"Good god, that's a tough Dragonite!" Amaya exclaimed, shocked again like everyone else in the crowd. "Brave Bird is the second-best attack in a flying-type Pokemon's arsenal!"

"Like I said," Jason spoke again. Amaya looked back down to his bored expression. "He's against a Dragonite."

"Tiny, let's end this match so I can go to the hotel already!" Nikki shouted, Dragonite still holding Staraptor. "Use ThunderPunch to send that Staraptor flying!" Tiny's left fist glowed yellow and began to crackle with electricity. She pulled back her fist and punched Staraptor square in the chest, sending it flying off to land behind its trainer.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" Amaya yelled out while people were in awe. "Therefore, the battle goes to Nikki and her Dragonite, Tiny!"

"Nooo!" Douglas exclaimed while holding his precious Staraptor in his hands, staring at Nikki who was walking away. "Don't leave…"

"Star, Star, Staraptor." Staraptor weakly shook his head from side to side. What his Staraptor said translated into, _'Give up man, just give up already. Even I would give up by now.' _If Douglas only knew… "Staraptor, return." He sighed and put him back in his Pokeball.

"Waaait—" Douglas about to get up to run after Nikki, but he then stopped to see a girl with dirty blond hair walk past him. "_He~ey baby_, what's your sign?"

"**Do not disturb."** She raised an eyebrow and started to walk off again.

"Wait, what's your name!" Douglas ran after her.

"Cidney Lexington." She glared at him with her eyes that were a mix of blue and purple.

"My, what a lovely name, I like it." Douglas put his eyebrow up and down suggestively. "Where are you from?"

"Why would you think I'd tell you!?" She backed away from him. "I'm particularly not fond of stalkers." She then was surprised when a Jynx released itself, made a hand motion as if to apologize to Cidney, and then dragged him away to the hotel for Hoenn people.

"My, my," Julien said, looking at Douglas being dragged away. "I guess I'll be going off to the hotel for the Sinnoh people then. See you later, sweetie." He smiled at Amaya and quickly left.

"Well. That was interesting." Amaya put her hands on her hips, but then swiftly turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder light.

"Hello, Amaya!" Ryuu said. "I see today's a busy day. That guy was pretty sad, wasn't he…"

"He is." Amaya replied back bluntly. "However, I don't feel like making small talk, so—"

"Hey, Ryuu!" Someone shouted and Amaya looked behind Ryuu to see a blond guy running towards them.

"Hey, Volkner!" Ryuu turned around to greet him. _'Now's my chance to slip away...' _Amaya thought. _'Here I go—'_

"Oh," Ryuu grabbed on to her shoulder and swiftly turned her around to face him. Amaya then cursed under her breath. She tried to crack a smile and she waved awkwardly. "Volkner, this is one of my friends—"

"Rival." Amaya growled as she shot a glare towards Ryuu, and Volkner wondered what was going on between the two.

"—My rival, Amaya." Ryuu continued on, shrugging. "Amaya, meet Volkner. He's the guy I gave the Gym Leader position to."

Amaya put on a smile and held out her hand. Volkner shook it and gave a curt nod. "I've heard of you. Nice to meet you!"

"I've heard of you as well. Nice to meet a rival of Ryuu," Volkner nodded. "So-"

"HEEEEEEEEY!" A random voice yelled out, and the three looked where it was coming from. A man with a bright red afro ran towards them and waved. "Heeeeey! I figured I'd see ya here, Volkner!"

"...Hey, Flint." Volkner sweatdropped in response to the weird looks they were getting from people walking past them. "Oh, Flint, this is Ryuu, the Gym Leader before me. Ryuu, meet one of the Elite Four, Flint."

"Oh, hey man!"

"Hi." Ryuu gave a nod in response. "You recently became one of the Elite Four too, right?"

"You bet!" Flint said with enthusiasm."But, it's sad that I didn't get to be the Champ…" He changed into a happy person to a sad looking man rather quickly. "I couldn't get past Lucian…My Pokemon and I just burned out from that tough Bronzong he had…I seriously thought I had a chance, but there he goes with that Bronzong..."

"Cheer up man," Volkner patted Flint's back. "That was more than two months ago."

"Yeah. At least I get to be part of the Elite Four now since that other old guy retired!" Flint looked happy again. "I'm still kind of wondering why Bertha is still there, though... She's a tough lady, but she is getting up there in age..." Flint trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah…Oh, I forgot," Volkner glanced towards Amaya, who had a bored looking expression on her face. He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention, which she then replied with a awkward laugh. "Here is that other Gym Leader who left around the same time as Ryuu. Her name's Amaya Dalisay." Volkner made a gesture towards her and Flint looked down.

_**A short silence passed by...**_

"Man. You're short." Flint replied bluntly while looking down at her.

"…Excuse me?"

"You're a shorty!" Flint started to laugh and folded his arms over his chest. He wiped a tear and turned his head to look at Ryuu and Volkner. However, Ryuu was making a hand motion to tell him to stop, but of course, he ignored it. Flint turned back to Amaya, still laughing hard. "She was a Gym Leader? She's as short as a ten-something year old just beginning their journey! And I heard she was as scary as her Ghost-type Pokemon! She looks like she couldn't even scare a measly Caterpie." Amaya looked slightly offended. She then frowned and Ryuu turned his back around while sighing.

"Well, I don't think Donald McRonald should be talking." Amaya looked away and rolled her eyes.

"What!?"

"The afro is a bit extreme, y'know. I wonder if you have some flying-type Pokemon nesting in there. I wouldn't be surprised." Amaya cracked a grin. "And, you look exactly like Donald McRonald. Are you his identical twin brother or something?"

"Well, shorties like you shouldn't be talkin' big!!"

"WEEEELL, at least I'm not a pain in the eyes with your bright red afro! You're like a walking fire!" Amaya shot back, narrowing her eyes while she walked up to him to stand right in front of him.

"WEEEELL, at least I can be seen by the normal human eye! You're so midget-y that people might need a magnifying glass to see you!" Flint returned her glare and poked her in the middle of her forehead; Amaya replied with a scoff and she slapped his hand away.

Ryuu and Volkner sighed. "She's so childish... And, is he always like this?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah. Flint gets provoked pretty easily. He won't stop until his brother or I stop him."

"You mean Donald McRonald?"

Volkner gave him a weird look.

"Haha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyways, it's the same with her." Ryuu gave a slight smile. "She gets angry so easily. I just find it hilarious... Hey, Amaya—" Amaya gave him a death glare like of one of her Ghost Pokemon. He then slowly backed away from her while she continued to argue with Flint. No wonder why she was a Ghost-type Gym Leader..."Erm, but I'm not able to calm her down."

"Let's just leave 'em." Volkner shrugged. "Hey, since you're competing in the tournament, do you wanna battle for some last minute training? It's seems everyone is, anyways." He glanced behind Ryuu to see five battles going on all around them.

"Sure."

"Well...I have an idea." Volkner trailed off and looked at the two arguing. He noticed that they had garnered a large crowd of on-lookers...

_"Hey, it's those two Gym Leaders who retired…Amaya and Ryuu!"_

_"OMIGOSH, IT'S RYUU AND VOLKNER!" Two groups of fangirls squealed over everyone else. "THEY'RE EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON!"_

_"Wow, it's Flint from the Elite Four!_

Volkner sweatdropped at the large crowd surrounding them. He then looked back at Amaya and Flint. "Hey, you two!"

"WHAT!?!" They loudly replied. Flint gripped the top of her head with his right hand while she had her left fist near his gut. Volkner rolled his eyes and then continued on.

"Wanna double battle??"

"Against each other!?" Amaya and Flint angrily spoke in unison and put their hands on their hips. "WE'D LOVE TO!"

"I don't like the idea of partnering up with Ryuu at all, but if it's against this idiot," Amaya put her hand into a fist and pointed her thumb at Flint. "It won't matter to me! If we win and it can shut this Donald McRonald eyesore up, I'll be overjoyed."

"HAH!" Flint laughed in response to her comment. "Along with you, I can burn this pompous midget to a crisp!" He then went back to have a glaring contest with Amaya.

Volkner nodded while Ryuu looked down at the floor in despair.

"Damn, why'd you do that for, Volkner? Can't you tell Amaya hates my guts?" Ryuu groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyways, this is a recipe for _disaster_."

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out that way."

**x--x**

End!

So, it's gonna be **Amaya and Ryuu versus Flint and Volkner**! This will probably be one of my favorite battles to write! But…I haven't written that many yet, but whatever… Oh, and for people who have played Platinum, you can probably tell I got this idea when you and your rival battle Flint and Volkner in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Until next time, which again should presumably be the day after tomorrow!

Julien Lavoie belongs to Hiruma21.

Nikki Vazquez belongs to Fire Drastar.

Jason Soth belongs to Shockhaze.

Cidney Lexington belongs to xEmilia.

And again, Douglas Fanchion belongs to Pikana.


	5. Amaya and Ryuu VS Flint and Volkner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters **I make up**. Also, submitted OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Previous Chapter:** Amaya arrives at Hanami Isle. She met a very odd trainer named Julien Lavoie and then referees for a battle between Douglas Fanchion and Nikki Vazquez. Her Dragonite crushed his Staraptor and she was declared the winner. Amaya then got a run-in with Ryuu and Volkner. Also, she starts an argument with Volkner's buddy, Flint. Then, Volkner, with Flint as his partner, challenged Amaya and Ryuu to a double battle.

**x--x**

**Chapter Five:**

**Amaya and Ryuu VS. Flint and Volkner**

"I'm back, I'm back!" Amaya shouted, waving her hands crazily. Since she only had her Empoleon and Roserade with her previously, she had to run down to the Pokemon Center to get the rest of her Pokemon. "Um, excuse me…!" Amaya jumped up and down behind the large crowd of people. Well, it was mostly "fangirls" that were in the back. The regular trainers were closer to the inside of the circle. "I'm sorry, but can you—"

"Shut up!" A girl turned around and pushed Amaya back rather roughly. "Ugh! You should've come earlier if you wanted to be in the front, short stuff!" Amaya looked slightly offended, but then shook it off.

"Bitch,_ move!"_ Amaya growled angrily and pushed her way through, "Move outta the way!" She continued to squeeze her way to the middle, both pissing fangirls and regular trainers. "I'm the one participating in this match anyways!" Amaya yelled as numerous curses came her way.

"What took you so long?" Flint raised an eyebrow as he saw her panting. "Trying to buy some time, huh?" He smirked and Amaya frowned as she caught her breath.

"I'd never do such a thing." Amaya glared up at him while she was fixing her white belt that held her now full team of Pokemon.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Ryuu waved his hands in front of the two's faces. "We have a ref, so we're good to go."

"Who…? Good lord," Amaya turned around and stared up at the very, very tall, muscular man that was previously behind her. "…I don't mean to be rude, but you're freakishly tall."

"Haha," He chuckled. "I get that a lot, so I don't mind. So, you're Amaya Dalisay, then?" He held out his hand for a shake. Amaya nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Doug Wilson from Viridian, by the way." Doug said. "And obviously, I'll be the ref for your match, since that annoying afro guy wouldn't leave me be."

"Hey!" Flint frowned. "Giant bastard…"

"Ignore him." Amaya rolled her eyes as she walked over to stand next to Ryuu.

"Alright!" Doug looked at the four. "This is a double battle between Amaya and Ryuu against Flint and Volkner. Each Trainer will use up to two Pokemon — and since this is a double battle, only one of your Pokemon will be on the field at one time. No substitutions are allowed are in this match. You may only change a Pokemon to replace a fainted one. The battle goes to the team who can knock-out all of the other team's Pokemon. Ready your Pokemon!"

"Let's go, Jolteon!"

"Let's show 'em how brightly we burn, Flareon!" Flint and Volkner released their Eeveelution Pokemon. "Come on!" Flint waited for Amaya and Ryuu.

"Let's see…" Amaya opened up a pocket in her belt. She took out a Pokeball and smiled. "Luki, show 'em what you've got!" Amaya let out her Lucario, who gave a loud growl. She then got into a battle stance.

"Vaporeon, come on out!"

"Lucario and a Vaporeon?" Flint looked confused but then became confident again. "Not very wise choices, guys."

"You'll see." Amaya replied while her Lucario gave Jolteon a stare down. Ryuu looked pretty calm as always. He nodded, showing agreement with her comment.

"Ready…" Doug said. "Go!"

"Jolteon, Discharge on that Vaporeon!" Volkner shouted and his Jolteon released blue-colored electricity towards Vaporeon at a great speed.

"No you don't! Luki, help Vaporeon and deflect it with Bone Rush! Then use it on Jolteon!" Lucario jumped in front of Vaporeon and deflected it away with a bone of white-green light. It then jumped up and striked Jolteon with the bone, who screeched in response.

"Flareon, get in there and use Fire Fang on Lucario!" Flint ordered and Flareon jumped up as its fangs became ablaze with flames, getting ready to chomp on Lucario's tail.

"Vaporeon," Ryuu shouted to his own Eeveelution Pokemon, "Return the favor to Lucario and use Aqua Tail on Flareon!" Vaporeon stepped in between the two and smacked Flareon far away with the spiral of water surrounding its tail.

"Damn!" Flint cursed, seeing his Flareon struggle from the super-effective hit. "You alright?" His Pokemon nodded back and stood back on its four feet. "Alright, Heat Wave on Lucario!"

"Thunderbolt on Vaporeon, Jolteon!"

"Cancel it out with Aura Sphere, Luki!"

"Do the same to the Heat Wave with Water Pulse, Vaporeon!" At once, all the attacks exploded and caused smoke to appear around the whole field. Once the smoke cleared, all the spectators could see that all four Pokemon were still standing strong.

"They keep on canceling each other's attacks," A girl with blonde hair next to Doug said.

"Hm?" Doug looked down.

"Daylin Foreshock." Daylin looked at the attacks go back and forth again and again. Doug immediately remembered her as the daughter of Lt. Surge. "This is going to get nowhere if they keep on going like this."

"Seems like it's changing," Doug said as Flareon used Will-O-Wisp against Lucario.

"No!" Amaya shouted as she saw her Lucario step down on one knee from the bad burn.

"Bad news for her Lucario," Doug commented, seeing the attacks fly back and forth again. "Bad news for Jolteon as well." Amaya's Lucario sent Jolteon flying with a Focus Blast right after Jolteon had Thunderbolt-ed Vaporeon.

"Luki, use Extremespeed and then follow it up with a Force Palm!" Lucario appeared in front of Jolteon and sent it back again. She then proceeded with her attack by getting a hold of Jolteon and hit it with a surge of energy. Jolteon fainted upon contact.

"Quick, Fire Blast!" Luki turned around only to be hit with a strong fire. She also fainted upon contact.

"Finish him off with Hydro Pump!" Ryuu shouted as Vaporeon ambushed Flareon like it did to Lucario. It sent a strong jet of water at Flareon, who like the others, fainted. But before it did, it sent out a Shadow Ball which knocked out the previously weakened Vaporeon.

"Interesting." Doug raised an eyebrow. "Jolteon, Lucario, Flareon and Vaporeon are unable to battle!"

"What the hell…? Everyone got knocked out." Amaya grumbled as she returned her Lucario. "…Luki, you were amazing, have a good rest."

"That was great," Flint said as he and Volkner returned their Pokemon as well.

"Everyone pretty much ambushed each other!" Volkner reached into his jacket for his Jolteon's Pokeball so he could return him. "Return, Jolteon, you were great as well." He put the Pokeball back into his kacet and reached for another one. He glanced at Flint, who gave a nod. Flint started to dig in his pockets for a particular Pokeball and once he got it, he held it up while grinning at his friend. "Go, Electivire!" Volkner shouted as he released the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Go, Magmortar!"

"Go, Flygon!"

Amaya thought for a second before she reached for another Pokemon. "Go, Empoleon!"

"You're putting an Empoleon against an electric type AND a fire type trainer?! I thought you were weird for sending out a Lucario, but this is weak to both of us!" Flint yelled at Amaya and started to chuckle. "Are you insane, midget?"

"Nah." Amaya and her Empoleon gave a smile that was rather suspicious. "Me and Empoleon are perfectly sane, we'll show you!" Amaya looked at Ryuu and slightly pointed her index finger upward. Ryuu gave her a weird look saying that he didn't understand what she was getting at. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. She then shook her fingers up and down. Ryuu still looked confused for a second, but then he understood. He grinned along with Amaya and looked back at the field.

"What the hell is are they doing?" Flint glanced at Volkner, who just simply shrugged in response.

"You'd better pay attention, Afro!" Amaya yelled out. "Empoleon, Earthquake!" Empoleon jumped up and striked the ground with its wings sending shock waves everywhere. All the spectators yelled out in surprise and some even fell to the ground. The only one not to be affected was Ryuu's Flygon, who of course was airborne.

"Empoleon, Agility then follow up with Shadow Claw against Electivire!"

"Flygon, Dragon Claw that Magmortar!"

Both trainers took advantage of the aftershocks of the Earthquake. At once, Empoleon quickly appeared in front of Flareon, a dark purple aura surrounding its gold claws while it slashed the off-guard Electivire.

At the other side, Flygon appeared in front of Magmortar, its claws also having also having a dark-purple aura around them. He had no time to fight back - it was quickly sent flying into a nearby rock.

"Wow!" Daylin raised both of her eyebrows as she saw Magmortar and Electivire struggling to get up. "Those simultaneous attacks were impressive!"

"Flamethrower on Empoleon, Magmortar!"

"Block it with Steel Wing!" Amaya shouted as Empoleon's wings turned steel hard and it sent the Flamethrower attack to the other side, which caused some of the people who were watching to yell in surprise and back away. Some people also shouted obscenites at Amaya and her Empoleon while trying to pat down the fire on their clothes.

"Damn!" Flint cursed. "I can see why you were so confident—"

"That's great then!" Amaya grinned. Before she could should a command, Ryuu stepped in.

"Come on," Ryuu rolled his eyes at their talk. "Flygon, Earth Power on Electivire!" His Flygon glowed yellow and then cracked open around Volkner's Electivire. "Continue with Double-Edge!" Flygon rammed itself into its opponent, although damaging itself in the process.

"Alright, let's finish Magmortar off, Empoleon!" Amaya shouted while Flint narrowed his eyes. "Aqua Jet!" Empoleon surrounded itself in water and tackled into Magmortar, who growled loudly and stumbled backwards. "Then use Rock Tomb!" Empoleon stomped on the ground and huge rocks made a circle around Magmortar.

"Let's end this as well!" Ryuu shouted to his Flygon. "Giga Impact!" Flygon dived down at Electivire as it was surrounded by a purple energy sphere.

"Go!" Ryuu and Amaya yelled out at the same time. Flygon sent Electivire flying while the rocks came closer to Magmortar before it finally crushed it.

"Magmortar and Electivire are unable to battle!" Doug yelled, which caused some of the spectators to cheer and to boo. "The match goes to Amaya and Ryuu!"

"YEAH!" Amaya jumped up and down as she hugged her Empoleon. Ryuu smiled at his Flygon before returning him.

"I…I…" Flint stammered on in disbelief as he returned his Pokemon as well. "I…lost." Flint looked down to the ground in defeat and an enormous aura of despair clouded around him.

"…Good lord, man!" Amaya backed away from him, making an "x" with her hands. "What in the world is wrong with him…?" Empoleon looked confused and a bit weary as it also stepped away from the gloomy trainer.

Flint made a long sigh, and a cold wind of despair passed by.

"…Is it just me?" Ryuu coughed and shivered. "I just felt a spine-tingling wind go by..."

Volkner facepalmed. "Geez, Flint." Volker waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't respond. "He's usually like this after losing."

"Oh." Ryuu and Amaya spoke bluntly in unison, backing away from the weird aura that was now spreading from him.

"Come on, Flint," Volkner dragged him by the back of his yellow shirt. "Get a hold of yourself. Well," Volkner turned around to look at Amaya and Ryuu, who still had confused faces. "See you in the tournament." Volkner then proceeded to drag his friend to wherever they were going.

"All right then..." Ryuu shrugged and then turned to Amaya. "Great job out there. I've been in many double battles, but you were the best partner I've ever had. And I'm not being sarcastic either. That final attack you directed to your Empoleon was rather impressive."

Amaya looked away from his gaze. "Thanks." She mumbled and narrowed her eyes. She tried to force herself not to blush, but she couldn't help but blush slightly at his compliment.

"So, we're rivals again, aren't we?" Amaya looked at Ryuu, who was still smiling. She quickly looked down at the floor because she knew that he could clearly see her flushed cheeks.

"Of course." Amaya answered back, trying to make her voice rigid and cold. She frowned and put her hands in fists. All of this apparently didn't work since she received a affectionate pat on the head.

"See in you the tournament, rival." Ryuu ruffled her hair and walked away, probably to check in the hotel. Amaya took a deep breath and slouched over as she fixed her hair.

"Amaya!" Amaya immediately noticed the voice with a slight accent. Amaya turned around to face a smiling and dancing Fantina. "Ah, ca va mon amie?" She suddenly stopped her dance to wait for her reply.

"I'm doing very well, thank you." Amaya gave a curt nod along with a smile.

"Oh? What is this?" Fantina turned her head slightly to the right. "Mon amie, why are you red in ze face?"

"Uhh!" Amaya waved her hands in front of her face to cover it up. _'Oh, stupid me...'_ Amaya thuoght as she stopped. What the heck was that going to do anyways... "Just n-nevermind about that!" Amaya laughed awkwardly and made a hand motion as if she was swatting something away.

"Anyways, I just saw you battle against zat Volkner boy and the Elite Four member with ze afro!" Fantina started to break into dance happily again. "Vous étions fantastique!"

"Aww, thanks." Amaya grinned at Fantina's compliment. She could understand most of what Fantina said. Most of it… When she picked Fantina to be the Hearthome Gym Leader, she had picked up a translation book, but she had just given up. Amaya figured she could just use clues from her actions. "Oh! Right… Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Oui, oui." Fantina nodded and smiled. "What is it, go on, ask me~"

"Are you one of the eight guests that are competing in the tournament?"

Fantina suddenly looked downcast. "Non, non…" She sighed, looking like she was going into her own world. "That darn Dragon Madame, previously brooding Gym Leader, and that—" Fantina gasped as she quickly covered her mouth up with her hands.

"What, what?!" Amaya tried to get the answer out of her. "Dragon Madame has to be Clair…but, uh, previously brooding Gym Leader? Who the hell can that be… And there's someone else too, right?" Amaya glanced up at Fantina, who was shaking her head furiously from side to side along with making a hand motion as if she was swatting something away.

"Je suis désolée, Amaya," Fantina shook her head furiously again. "I cannot tell you! All of us—Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and ze Elite Four along with ze Champions are invited to watch ze tournament, so you must guess from there!"

"…But that's over sixty people!" Amaya frowned. "And wait, since EVERYONE'S invited to watch the tournament, who's watching the Gyms, Frontier facilities, and…everything else?"

"Ah, everything is on hold until then."

"Well then." Amaya deflated and slouched her back.

"Do not worry, Amaya!" Fantina danced around. "You shall find out in ze Opening Ceremony." Amaya's eyes lit up. "Now, I predict you haven't checked into ze hotel, correct?" She nodded in response. "Go, go, mon amie!" Fantina pushed her into the direction for the Hoenn people. She waved goodbye while dancing and Amaya awkwardly waved back.

"Weird." Amaya sighed as she stepped up to the 11-story hotel for Hoenn people. Although it was only 11 stories, it seemed much bigger than it seemed. Amaya walked up to the front and saw the sign, "THE WHITE JASMINE" and tilted her head slightly to the right. Pulling the heavy, rather expensive glass doors open, she then stepped into an extremely fancy hotel. Amaya's eyes widened with delight.

"Hello, Miss!" The young woman greeted her.

"Hello…" Amaya walked up to the front desk and kept looking around in awe.

"Haha, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Damn straight." Amaya immediately wondered if she had those super-fluffy looking couches in her room… "This place is awesome."

The woman smiled. "May I have your Trainer ID, please?" Amaya digged into her back jean pocket, pulled her trainer ID out and gave it to the lady.

"Ah, it's you!" The lady looked up at Amaya. "I remember you from Hearthome! I'm glad you're competing in the tournament, Miss Dalisay!"

"I'm glad as well." Amaya laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. She took her Trainer ID back from the lady.

"Alright, so let's see…" The woman typed something into her computer. "Here we go! Alright, so you're on the seventh floor and you're going to be in room seventy-seven. My, you're a lucky girl, aren't you!" She turned away from the computer and gave Amaya the card key to her room.

"Thanks," Amaya peered down at the card. In the background of the key card was another white jasmine and in front of it was her room number and floor.

"It means gracefulness, if you're wondering."

"Huh?" Amaya looked back at the woman.

"The White Jasmine, of course." The lady pointed to the other hotels. "Kanto's hotel, the Yellow Daffodil, means respect, Johto's the White Anemone, which means sincerity and the Sinnoh hotel has the red tulip, which represents pride."

"Wow," Amaya looked back at the other hotels. "They really thought this through, didn't they…? Well, I guess I'll be going off now." Amaya waved goodbye to the woman and stuck the key card into her back pocket. She walked down a hallway and found the elevator. She stepped inside and pushed the seventh floor. Once she got off, her eyes narrowed as she passed a familiar someone getting a key card out of his pocket. Amaya passed by him, seeing the room he was in front of was Room 78.

"Ugh!" Amaya scoffed while Ryuu smiled, waved, and stepped into his room. "Why do I have to be next to him!?" Amaya opened up the door to her room. Her thoughts cleared as she saw the inside.

The large room had a fluffy-looking bed on the right that was next to a bathroom. There was also a fluffy looking couch that was in front of plasma T.V. and a computer with a flat screen. On the left side of the room was a mini-kitchen with a fridge, sink, and a microwave on the nearby counter. But the best part was that there were large windows that went pretty much from the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor.

"I could definitely like this," Amaya laughed as she looked down to the sea from her window. She looked at the clock. "12:37 PM…I still have a lot of time 'till the Opening Ceremony. Might as well kill some time until six…"

**x--x**

Excuse my French, guys… (No pun intended.) Half of the reason why this chapter took a little bit longer was because I had to keep on looking for French dialogue for Fantina. So, if any of you guys are French speakers, please, help me out here… The other reason why it took longer was because of the DOUBLE BATTLE, GAH. I don't plan to do those in **awhile**…If your OC hasn't appeared yet, I apologize! I'll get them in them in. I'm still accepting as well, still don't know for how long though. Also, for those OCs who have appeared, I'll try to get them to appear more often. I'll try to showcase battles for them as well!

I'm kinda of the edge about someone, and I like to hear what you guys think... I was thinking of putting in **Barry/Jun** in, but then he'd have to **_"magicially" _**get badges from Sinnoh and some other region. I say magically because this tournament would kind of be set after Ash finished the 8 Sinnoh Gyms + the conference, so... If I don't include Barry/Jun, I'm going to have to change one of the 8 guests. (Hope I didn't give a hint, I've given two already...)

Also, if you want to send me some suggestions (Wally was liked...? I wouldn't have thought!) for some game/anime chars to put in here, feel free too. I'm thinking of having the some of the Stat Trainers (Riley, Buck, etc...) to appear somewhere in here too.

Doug Wilson belongs to Dragon Master Paul.

Daylin Foreshock belongs to Kaycee.


	6. The Opening Ceremony

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own the **characters I create**. Also, submitted characters belong to their respective owners.

**Previous Chapter:** Amaya and Ryuu win the battle against Volkner and Flint.

**Rating: **T. I dunno if I even I should use this. I guess I'll put it in when Amaya's says **TOO MUCH** of her _**oh-so-lovely**_ colorful language.

**Chapter Six:**

**The Opening Ceremony**

"Alright, which Stadium is Number 1?" Amaya said as she stepped off her Charizard. "Thanks for flying me here, buddy." Amaya smiled and Charizard nodded. She then returned him to his Pokeball. She didn't feel like taking a jet boat to the island, and she couldn't ride on her Empoleon because she wanted him to have some rest. "Stadium 1…? Nope, Stadium 4." Amaya walked and frowned as she passed by the extremely large stadiums. She'd overheard that only the people participating in the tournament were here in the stadium today – tickets to the islands weren't sold until tomorrow. "This must be it." Amaya said as she saw the enormus crowd waiting for the the stadium to open. Amaya took a deep breath as she stepped in the crowd.

"Ooof!" Amaya exclaimed as she immediately bumped into someone's back. Stepping back slightly, she saw a Growlithe on the person's shoulder, an Electrike in the person's shoulder bag and a Vaporeon sticking out of the person's hood all staring down at her curiously. "Oh, sorry..." Amaya mumbled as the person turned around.

Amaya could tell that he was around her age. He was taller than her (then again, most people were), had brown hair that was swept to one side along with hazel colored eyes. "T-that's alright..." The boy said quietly back. Amaya smiled warmly. She could also now tell he was a bit shy as well.

"What's your name?" Amaya held out her hand. "Mine's Amaya Dalisay. I'm from Mossdeep."

"M...My name's Christopher Akers." Christopher replied back timidly. "...Saffron City." The boy reached out and shook it. Afterwards, she quickly pulled his hand back and started to fiddle with his green jacket sleeves that were scrunched up to his elbows.

"Nice to meet you," Amaya nodded while he slowly nodded back. She then stood on her toes to gaze at his Growlithe. "That's a cute Growlithe you have there. Also, I can just tell from looking at him that he's strong." Amaya grinned as the Growlithe looked flattered at both of her comments. He gave a pleased bark in reply.

"Agh!" Amaya grunted as she and Christopher were both pushed roughly to the left from the crowd moving. She couldn't see over anyone, but she had a feeling that the stadium must have opened up. However, she could see a group of five boys plus a girl snickering at her.

"Hey, you might wanna watch where you're going midget," The girl said haughtily as she lowered her sunglasses to look at Amaya. "You might just get squashed."

"What!?" Amaya's short temper activated. "Mind saying that again, bitch?!"

"Ah," She made a hand motion as if to dismiss her. "I have no time to deal with people like you. See you later!" She laughed along with her posse as she started to walk away to go inside the stadium.

"Come back here, you sunglasses-wearing motherfu-" Amaya then quickly realised that she was talking to Chris and she whipped around. He suddenly looked very frightened. It hit her that she probably still had her pissed off expression on. She then warmly smiled again and he eased up a little. "You alright there?" Amaya turned her head slightly to the right when she saw that he was a little tired looking.

"...Yeah...I'm—"

"Shit!" Amaya cursed loudly as she quickly caught him before he could faint. "What the hell happened!?" Amaya said, confused. Amaya looked down. Did he faint? Amaya wasn't sure. He kinda looked like he was sleeping—ah damn, she didn't know. She didn't feel like guessing. Amaya immediately looked down when his Growlithe barked at her while he looked at her to his trainer.

"Growl, Growlithe!"

"Hmm..." Amaya put on a thinking face but she then replaced it with an irritated one. "Agh, wait, I don't speak Pokemon...!" Amaya wanted to slap herself in the forehead, but she was holding Christopher. Amaya took a deep breath as she heaved him over his back. She headed into the stadium slowly. _'Man,' _Amaya thought, _'I really need to work out or something. I'm dying here...'_

Amaya looked to the left. The nearest seat was an empty one, and plus, there were four trainers that were chatting amongst themseleves sitting right next to it. Amaya made sure that half of her body was hidden by the wall before speaking up. "Heeeey!" Amaya started the four. They all turned their heads towards her, looking at her weirdly.

"Hi there!" Amaya grinned and they all raised eyebrows. "I'm Amaya Dalisay, what are your names...?"

The four made glances at each other before proceeding. "...I'm Alexandra Isabel Carson, from Ever Grande City." The girl named Alex had light brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and had rather bright turquoise colored eyes. "Call me Alex though."

"Alyssa Yagami." The girl with blackish brownish shoulder length hair said. She had grey eyes that directed slight irratation towards Amaya. "Veilstone."

"I'm Megan Rayme." Amaya turned her head towards the girl with brown hair that was also pulled into a ponytail. "I'm from Veilstone as well."

Amaya lasted turned her attention to the boy with short and shaggy brown hair. "I'm Jack Infinity." He smiled slightly back at her. "Pallet Town."

"Ah, you all seem like nice people!" Amaya grinned again which caused Alyssa to look at her with suspicion. "And so—"

"Holy—!" Jack exclaimed, standing up in surprise like the other three.

"What the heck did you do to the guy!" Alyssa said. Megan and Alex simply glanced back and forth at Amaya and Christopher. Amaya calmly set Christopher down into the empty seat. Amaya still couldn't really tell, but maybe he was sleeping. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, I didn't do a thing. He just kind of...randomly fell asleep." Amaya looked down at him, then at his Growlithe that jumped into his lap.

"Fell asleep!?" Alyssa's voice escalated. "There is no way he just _'fell asleep'!"_

Jack quickly nodded in agreement. "Hey—"

"Oh my, no need to get loud." Amaya quickly interrupted him while she glanced at Alyssa. "Anyways, meet Christopher Ackers, everyone! He's from the oh-so lovely Saffron City all the way down in Kanto. As you can see," Amaya gestured towards his Vaporeon and Electrike. "His Pokemon like hanging out of their Pokeballs. Also, he is a tad bit introverted."

"...Uh—"

Amaya interrupted Alex. "My, my..." Amaya nodded her head from side to side while she put her hands on her hips. Amaya felt like kicking herself for acting a bit peppy. "I'm no good with introductions, so this is where..." She took a few steps backwards while the four gave her all confused looks. "I take my leave!" Amaya dashed off, despite their loud protests. She felt a pang, or rather stab to be more precise, for leaving Christopher behind like that. Amaya continued to run to the other side of the stadium.

Once she did reached the other side, Amaya then neared towards the closest seat, which was next to a familiar boy she recognized on T.V. and Doug. She panted hard and rested for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Amaya asked and got their attention. She stopped her hard breathing with a deep breath.

"Sure!" The boy answered and Amaya nodded.

"Ash Ketchum, right?" Amaya turned around in her seat lazily.

"…How'd you know?" Ash looked surprised.

"You're pretty popular," Amaya raised an eyebrow. "I've you compete in various League Conferences on T.V. Also, you recently competed in the Sinnoh League Conference as well."

"Oh…" Ash laughed. "I think I remember you as well… Yeah! You were the one who went up against Paul in the last match, right?" Amaya froze.

"Ah, yes…" Amaya rubbed the back of her head.

"I was rooting for you. Sorry that you lost — I seriously thought you would've won. You definitely had the upper hand until he released his Torterra." Ash frowned as he remembered Paul's Torterra crushing her Empoleon. "How was your Empoleon after that?"

Amaya didn't want to remember her Empoleon being stuck in the Pokemon Center for three straight days... "He was hurt badly, but he's alright now."

"I swear, I'd do anything to beat that guy one day!"

"You've battled him?" Amaya looked at him with both of her eyebrows raised. "Seems like you really know him too."

"Of course," Doug joined in the conversation. "Who doesn't know that arrogant bastard?" Amaya laughed slightly at his comment. "Pretty much everyone wants to knock him off his high horse."

"Damn right." Amaya sighed. "I just met him in the Sinnoh League Conference...I didn't know he was that popular." Ash and Doug nodded. Amaya put her elbows on her knees and looked at the ground gloomily.

"Well," Doug spoke up again and Ash and Amaya looked back at him. "You did great against Volkner and Flint earlier today anyways."

"Volkner and Flint!?" Ash yelled in surprise. "You went up against them and won?"

Amaya grinned. "Yeah. Only with the help of Ryuu Aozora, though."

"You battled with him?" Ash spoke in surprise again. "He's the one who just won the Ever Grande Conference! How'd you get him to get battle with you?"

Amaya sighed again. "We've known each other for a while."

"Oh, so you're friends." Ash nodded. "That makes sense, then."

"We're not exactly the best of friends," Amaya rubbed the back of her head as she stared down at the stage. "Oh, look, they're starting!" Amaya was glad to change the focus to the tournament.

"Welcome to our 120 Trainers and 8 special guests in the stadium!" Charles Goodshow stepped in front of the large podium. "Also, hello to those who are watching on TV! This is the first ever Lapizuli Tournament, which showcases the Top 30 trainers in the four regions plus eight special guests to heat up the tournament."

He continued on. "First of all, let us introduce our eight special guests! I know that our trainers have been wondering all this time!"

"You've got that right…" Amaya mumbled.

"From the Kanto League, we have Lorelei from the Elite Four and Lance, the currently reigning Champion!" Charles Goodshow made a gesture to the right and a spotlight beamed down at the two who waved back. The trainers in the tournament started cheering loudly and some looked a bit worried as well.

"Wow," Ash's eyes opened up wide. "I hope I don't get paired up with those two."

"Y'know," Amaya turned to the two. "I hope I don't get paired up with any of them."

"Yeah." Doug commented. "It's going to be a tough tournament. But I'm going to win it, of course."

Amaya and Ash raised an eyebrow. "_**Sure**_ you will." Amaya laughed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Ash slightly frowned. "You'll have to get through me first!" Ash replied to Doug's comment.

Charles Goodshow turned back to the crowd. "From the Johto League, we have Clair from the Blackthorn Gym!" Another spotlight appeared and shone down at Clair. Amaya smiled and remembered that Fantina had spilled the beans earlier. However, she couldn't guess who the _"previously brooding boy" _was. She'd find out pretty soon.

"From the Hoenn League, we have Winona of the Fortree City Gym and Wallace, the reigning Champion!" The crowd cheered loudly again, and Amaya could clearly hear all the Wallace fans amongst the trainers. Amaya laughed and waited for the people from the Sinnoh League.

"From the Sinnoh League, we have Volkner from the Sunyshore Gym, Tower Tycoon Palmer of the Battle Tower and Cynthia, the reigning Champion!" The crowd erupted into cheers for all three. Amaya thought for a moment. When was Volkner "previously brooding"? Ah well, whatever…

"Heh," Palmer nudged Volkner in the side. "You have a significant amount of female fans, don't you, Volkner?" He smiled. "And, uh, _male fan_ as well..."

"I LOVE YOU, VOLKNER!" A man behind Ash, Doug and Amaya screamed out louder than any girl or small group of girls in the stadium, scaring the living daylights out of the three.

"…What the fuck?!" Amaya looked back at the man, pissed off. The man gave her an obscene gesture with both of his hands. She scoffed and looked even angrier. Ash and Doug however were still hitting their ears to get the ringing out. "Bastard! I'll poke those middle fingers right in your eyes!" Amaya was about to climb over the seats to strangle the man, but Ash and Doug pulled her back in time.

"Now that we have introduced our eight guests," Charles Goodshow continued on, "I will explain the first and second rounds of the tournament. First of all, all the matches are decided randomly, like always. In the first round, you will have to battle in three matches. You must at least win two of them to pass on to the second round. However, if we have too many trainers or not enough trainers for the second round, we'll have some extra battles to get the right number."

"Once we do have the right amount of people, which would be 64, we go on to the second round." He looked down, presumably to a piece of paper on the podium. "In this round, you will again have to battle in three matches. However, you will have to win all of them. And again, if we have too many trainers or not enough trainers for the next round, some will be paired off with each other randomly to get the right amount of people."

"So, that is all that I shall be explaining about the rounds for now." Charles Goodshow looked all around the stadium. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves! We won't be showing the match-ups for the first and the second round because frankly, I know that all of you won't want to be put through that long process."

"Thank goodness." Amaya gave a sigh of relief. She looked at Ash and Doug and they nodded in agreement.

"So, you may look up who you are battling against by using the computer in your rooms. Also, if it's your thing, you can look up profiles of any person participating in the tournament. The battles will begin immediately at 9 AM tomorrow and every hour there will be another match. However, make sure you know which stadium you will have your match because everything will be going on at the same time! You can check it again on the computer in your rooms as well."

'_Man, I'd be screwed if my match would be a 9 AM."_ Amaya thought about her habit of being late and waking up late.

"And this is where I leave you!" Goodshow smiled. "Everyone, have a good rest for tomorrow and I wish you all good luck!"

Amaya stood up along with Ash and Doug. The three went down to the steps together and continued talking but stopped at the front entrance once they saw someone very familiar.

"Paul." Ash frowned as Paul walked past and glanced particularly at Ash and Amaya.

"This is sad," Paul stood in front of the three. "Don't tell me _**pathetic**_ trainers like you two," He looked directly at Amaya and Ash in the eye, but they didn't back down from his glare. "Are participating?"

"Of course we are!" Ash said and Paul chuckled mockingly in response. He then walked away.

"Bastard." Amaya growled and was about to walk away as well until Paul walked up to Ryuu. "…What's he doing?"

"Seems like he's about to ask Ryuu something," Doug said and they all listened in to their conversation.

"Ryuu Aozora,"

"Hm?" Ryuu turned around and turned around to see Paul standing right in front of him. "Oh, hello there."

"May I have a battle with you and your Pokemon?" Paul politely asked, but he still sounded a tiny bit peeved. Still, Ash, Amaya and Doug were shocked from this and they listened even more closely.

"Ah…Sure but," Ryuu rubbed the back of his head and looked slightly surprised at the sudden request. "Can we have it tomorrow? I checked on my cell, and I saw that my match is at 1, so any time after that would be fine."

"Of course."

"I'm guessing you don't know when yours is, but I can wait in the third Training Facility on Citrine Isle."

"That'll be great." Paul nodded. "Thank you." He slightly bowed and was about to leave before Amaya spoke to him.

"Hey!" Amaya stepped in. "Why do you have him in such high respect?!"

Paul stopped walking. He turned his head around to look at her, his usual peeved expression on his face.

"It's because he's better and stronger trainer than you'll _**ever**_ even dream to be." Amaya's eyes widened. This comment was a serious sting to her pride, and she didn't take it well... She'd already had enough of that when he beat her in the Sinnoh League Conference...

"Ouch…" Ash mumbled as he looked at Doug, who shook his head in clear disapproval of Paul.

Instead of her usually replying with a witty comeback, Amaya stayed silent. Paul smirked and walked away to wherever he was going.

Ryuu stood in front of Amaya. "Hey, Amaya. Come on," Ryuu put her hands on her shoulders while she continued to stare at the ground. He shook her shoulders lightly to make sure she was paying attention to him. "Amaya, don't take his comment to heart. You're a great—"

"Shut up, pretty boy." Amaya pushed his hands off her shoulders. "After all, you're better than I'll ever even dream of being." She briskly walked away and Ryuu mentally slapped himself. Damn that kid, he thought. He didn't know much about Paul except for that he was the one that beat Amaya in the final round of the Sinnoh League Conference. Ryuu could guess that he negatively affected Amaya a lot from what he just saw. He hoped that wouldn't affect her match tomorrow.

"She'll get over it," Doug reassured him and Ryuu looked up at him, snapping out of his thoughts. "And even if she doesn't get over it, I highly doubt that she'll lose her match tomorrow." Doug read Ryuu's thoughts like a book.

"Thanks."

**x--x**

End.

Anyways, the first round battles will begin next chapter! I'll be showing some **battles with OC chars** instead of Amaya's and Ryuu's — stop taking the spotlight, you two! So, keep on nagging me if your char hasn't appeared, I deserve it, I'm a lazy bum. I'll try to fit three to five short battles in, which will mostly have the OCs that haven't appeared yet or ones that I just mentioned quickly. Yeah, I don't plan very far, so I don't know who yet. And for those OCs who have appeared, I'll try to show them off more too.

Haha... Also, there will be a battle between** Paul and Ryuu**. Will we see some **Paul** **getting-his-ass-_kicked_** or will...Paul beat Ryuu? You'll find out in a day or two, hoho! Until next time, guys!

Christopher Akers belongs to ExpensivePencil.

Jack Infinity belongs to the bookmaster.

Alyssa Yagami belongs to PartheramonX.

Alex Carson belongs to MrMissMrs Random.

Megan Rayme belongs to Fire Drastar.

And again, Doug Wilson belongs to Dragon Master Paul.


	7. The Start of the First Round

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I create. Also, submitted OCs belong to their creators.

_**Note to All Before You Start Gettin' Confused: **_Just so you all know, when Pokemon start talking English and stuff, know that they are indeed _**talking in the Pokemon language**_, or whatever it would be called. I didn't feel like italicizing every single dialogue for them, and your reading eyes will thank me.

Oh, and get ready for a **LONG, LONG CHAPTER**, guys! (The longest I've written!) Make sure you're comfortable – well, if you're a fast reader, than don't bother…? Sorry for the mistakes in here as well, since I got tired with this...

**x--x**

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Start of the First Round**

Amaya groaned as she reached out for her cell phone that was currently blaring off an alarm to wake her up. She touched the bedside lamp, the hotel room phone and her belt before getting a hold of the Gastly phone charm she had on her cell phone. She picked up her cell phone and turned off the alarm. Currently, it was 9:10 AM, and her match was at the _**lovely**_ time of 10 AM.

She looked to the right and squinted. The curtains didn't really keep all the bright summer sunlight away. She frowned as she then remembered the events of yesterday. Amaya sighed and repeatedly told herself not too think about it.

"_Spinnn~da_!" Amaya immediately looked at the foot of her bed and alas, there was her Spinda with its goofy grin that all Spindas had. She then laughed, feeling a little bit better now.

"Good morning," Amaya smiled back. "I see you—AH!" She fell flat on her face and then she felt a glass of…orange juice being poured on her head. Amaya groaned in pain and looked up to see her laughing Gengar still holding Raichu's tail, who was holding an empty glass with. Amaya sighed and got up, her hair dripping with orange juice.

"Damn," Amaya said as she rubbed her eyes furiously. "Not so early in the morning, you guys…" She quickly headed to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Empoleon, who probably let itself out as well, loomed behind the two while they kept laughing away. Spinda looked up and seemed about ready to cry. The two then froze, noticing the eerie presence behind them...

Empoleon sighed as he picked up the near-crying Spinda and smacked Gengar and Raichu in the back of the head hard.

Gengar rubbed the back of his head as looked at the Spinda about to wail its head off. "I'd Hypnosis him, but you'd probably smack me again, right?"

"Damn right." Empoleon glared at him as he cradled the Spinda slowly from side to side. Amaya's Lucario, named Luki, then released itself as well, glaring down at the surprised Gengar and Raichu on the floor.

"Well, you don't let yourself out very often." Gengar raised an eyebrow. "And yeah, yeah..." Gengar rolled his eyes, turning away from both of them. It was kind of funny since Gengar was the oldest and the first of Amaya's Pokemon, but he sure didn't act like it. Since Empoleon was next oldest, he was the one who set his foot down. Luki wasn't one of the oldest at all, but she set her foot down as well. Luki took the Spinda from Empoleon's arms and set him on the bed. "You gotta lighten up a little, Polo-olo!"

"Yeah, Polo-olo!" Raichu snickered. "You too, Luuu~ki! You're both such stiffs!" Lucario looked ready to smack Raichu, who slowly backed away in fear while holding her tail.

"I told you guys not to call me that. Only Amaya can call me that when she wants to." Empoleon narrowed its eyes. "And since you pulled that little prank, Amaya might get to the match late!"

"Hey, don't only glare at me!" Gengar held its hands up. "She was my accomplice!" He pointed at Raichu.

"Geez, that's cold, Gengar!" Raichu growled at him. "It was his idea in the first place!"

"Awh, shut up," Gengar waved his hand dismissively at her. "Polo, you know that she's always been my partner in crime anyways, so—"

"Shut up, you two." Empoleon looked ready to slap them again so they immediately stopped.

"And it's kind of Amaya's fault for being such a sleepy-head. And she should pay attention more so she could dodge our pranks." Gengar folded his arms over his chest while he eyed his irritated penguin comrade. "She'll get there, you know that Empoleon. She manages. And if she's running a little late, she can ride on you. You're faster than a jet boat, right?"

"Yeah." Empoleon nodded slowly.

"See?" Gengar grinned.

"Problem solved!" Raichu ended, grinning along with Gengar.

"Empoleon!" Amaya shouted as she came out the bathroom, wiping her hair with a towel as fast as she could. She was currently wearing her purple sleeveless dress without her jeans. "Can I get a ride to Citrine Isle?"

Gengar looked at Empoleon, as if he was saying "See?" Empoleon rolled its eyes. He turned back to Amaya and nodded.

"Great!" Amaya threw the towel randomly. "...Hey, what's everyone doing out, anyways?" She grabbed her black jeans and put them on, also grabbing her white belt in the process. "Time to go! I'll just skip breakfast, I guess." She put on her belt and got out everyone's Pokeball, returning them all except for Empoleon.

She stopped before opening the door. "It isn't the time to think about that bastard Paul." Amaya told herself quietly while Empoleon stared at her curiously.

"_Emp?_" He stood next to her and saw her pained expression. "Empo, Emp."

"Huh?" Amaya snapped out of her thoughts. "…Yeah, let's go."

**x--x**

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!" A random trainer shouted out as their Scizor's claws began to glow a bluish-white light and ran across the field towards its opponent with its arms in an x.

"Crawdaunt, dodge it and attack with Crabhammer, then ended with Guillotine!" A boy with medium blue hair shouted to his Pokemon. He was wearing a black jacket over a dark blue checkered button up, dark blue jeans and a dog tag necklace.

His Crawdaunt dodged with ease and gave Scizor a strong Crabhammer that made Scizor stumble back while grunting in slight pain. Crawdaunt then jumped up as its claws began to glow white then dealt the deadly, final blow to Scizor's neck.

"Scizor is unable to battle! The battle goes to Devin Adessi from Sunyshore and his Crawdaunt!" The referee yelled out, seeing as the Scizor was hit from the one-hit knockout move. The boy with the blue hair, Devin waved to the cheering crowd and looked at all of them with his blue colored eyes.

Amaya "hm"-ed while she moved around her seat to get more comfortable. After she won her match, she had decided to check out her competition. She didn't have anything else to do anyways…

**x--x**

"Let's rock the boat, Magmortar!" A girl with bright red hair that ended above her shoulders shouted out happily. She was wearing a bright green tank top, a gold circle belt, a white skirt and a short-sleeved bolero that ended below the bust along with the collar popped up. She also had her dark blue tote bag directly behind her, which held her Pokemon. The girl, who was named Ning Li, then pushed her sideswept bangs out of her eyes and waited for her opponent to release their Pokemon.

"Go, Muk!" The boy shouted that almost immediately let out a foul stench that went around the whole stadium. Everyone started to boo at him and his vile smelling Pokemon while holding their noses.

"Ew, ew, ew!!" Ning looked at the Pokemon in digust while also holding her nose. "What the heck, man!?" Even her Magmortar was deeply sickened. "Ugh, let's just start, Magmortar! Use Lava Plume!" Despite the smell, he stomped on the ground which made several blasts of lava come from the ground around Muk.

"Muk, use Acid Armor! Then use Sludge Bomb!" The Sludge Pokemon felt nothing as the Lava Plume attack continued. Afterwards, it opened his mouth wide open to shoot mud.

"Burn that mud away with Flamethrower!" Ning shouted out before the barrage of mud could reach Magmortar. He held up both his cannon-like arms and released an orange-red flame at all of the mud. "Use Heat Wave!" Ning ordered as soon as all the mud disappeared. Magmortar inhaled deeply then exhaled a heated breath that made Muk cringe.

"Muk, shake it off and get close to use DynamicPunch!" The Muk had a delayed reaction to the command, but it still managed to get close and punch Magmortar. He stumbled back slightly, cringing ever so slight.

"Fight back with Fire Punch and send him back with an Iron Tail!" He punched Muk with a fist engulfed and flames, which made Muk growl in pain. Then, Magmortar's fiery tail turned steel hard and he turned around to quickly send the squishy Muk flying back.

"Muk is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. The other trainer grumbled as he returned his smelly Pokemon. The crowd all seemed to be in relief from the stench and started to slightly cheer for Ning's Magmortar.

"…Go, Slowking!"

Ning didn't seem fazed at all. "Just because you have an advantage over Magmortar doesn't mean you'll win, kid!" She grinned as she put a hand on one hip. "I defeated one of your Pokemon, and I'll do the same to your Slowking and your third Pokemon. Let's go, Magmortar!"

**x--x**

After watching Ning Li's match, which resulted in her win, Amaya saw that it was almost one o' clock. Once she headed out the stadium, she got back on her Charizard to fly back to Hanami Isle and into the nearby gigantic restaurant/café that was in directly between the hotel for Kanto and Hoenn. Once she entered, she could see that it was quite full. There were five enormous TV screens scattered across the restaurant that showed four battles at once. Amaya frowned slightly, as she couldn't find a seat.

"Hey, Amaya!" A voice called out and Amaya searched out from where it came from. She looked at the right back corner of the restaurant to see a waving Ash sitting with Riley. Their table was right across from one of the TV screens. Amaya's eyes widened slightly. They really got good seats.

"Hey, Riley, Ash!" Amaya waved and smiled as she neared the table. "Hello to you too, Noki and Pikachu!" Amaya looked down at Riley's Lucario and Ash's Pikachu, who gave a happy squeak in reply. "I heard your matches were at 12, but I didn't get to see them. I was in another stadium. I'm guessing both of you won, right?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, while Riley nodded happily as well.

"Come on, sit down with us." Riley said as he politely pulled out the chair for her. Amaya nodded back and sat down. "I saw your match. Your Dusknoir was great!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, and how is Luki doing? Is she a Lucario now?"

"Oh, yes!" Amaya smiled, about to get her Lucario out when she let herself out. Almost immediately, Luki walked up to Riley's Lucario, Noki. She then stared at him with admiration and with her hands clasped together.

"Haha," Riley laughed. "She's the same as she was when she was a Riolu!"

**x--x**

"_Well, thanks for helping me get out, Riley." The 13 year old Amaya took a deep breath. "I'm glad you were here, because I'd surely get lost in here."_

"_No problem." Riley nodded._

"_Training Ghost-types against Steel-types is pretty darn hard," Amaya laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "But, it really helped my Pokemon out to use different attacks on them." _

"_The hard training is definitely worth it." Riley said. "If you ever need more training, Iron Island's a good place to go. But don't train TOO much; you gotta give the trainers a chance so they can win the Spectre Badge!"_

"_Haha, I know, I know." Amaya put her hands on her hips. She looked down at his Lucario, Noki, and the small Riolu, Luki. Amaya thought for a second. "I've been meaning to ask this… Did she just hatch?"_

"_Oh, she did about a month ago, actually." Riley looked down. "I got her egg from one of my breeder friends. He and I had no idea what the egg would turn out to be, since the egg appeared randomly and because there are so many Pokemon at his place, so he wouldn't be able to guess. I find it funny that the egg turned out to be a Riolu!"_

"_Haha," Amaya smiled down at the young-looking Riolu and waved. "Well, I do have to go back to Hearthome. I bet there are some angry trainers waiting in line for me," She laughed nervously. "Bye, Riley, Noki, and Luki!" Amaya waved and turned around. But before she would walk away to find a boat, she felt something tug on her dark purple yoga-styled pants. "Hm?" She turned around slightly and looked down to see Luki._

"_Hm…" Riley thought. "I think after seeing your strength, she wants to go with you."_

"_Awh, well…" Amaya bent her knees to look directly at Luki. "I'm only using my Ghost-type Pokemon right now. My other Pokemon I used while I traveled are just hanging around with my dad in Mossdeep."_

"_Rio, Riolu..." Luki had a determined look on her face. _

_Amaya sighed but then smiled. "All right. You can come with me!" Amaya stood up straight while Luki nodded. Amaya took an empty Pokeball from one of the pockets of her black belt. The Pokeball took Luki inside. Afterwards, Amaya let her back out. "You can ride with me on the boat back to Canalave."_

**x--x**

"RAI~CHUUU!"

"GENGAR!"

"Huh?" Amaya said as she looked behind herself to see her Raichu and Gengar outside of their Pokeballs. "Guys, why'd you release yourselves...?"

"Let 'em be, Amaya." Riley smiled as the two walked over to Noki and Luki. "Seems like they just wanted to talk." If only they knew...

_"Ohoho, what's this?"_ Gengar said as he floated around Luki.

_"It seems that Luki is a Noki fangirl~"_ Raichu snickered, triggering Luki to blush madly and turn away from everyone else. Noki raised an eyebrow at Gengar and Raichu.

_"This is just too weird."_ Gengar looked surprised. _"She's usually a brooding loner."_

"_True, true."_ Raichu agreed with him. She then turned around to continue tormenting and embarrassing Luki. _"Teehee, Luki has a wittle-ittle-bitty crush on No—"_

"LUKI!" Amaya quickly shouted, seeing her Lucario about to Force Palm Raichu. Luki immediately stopped and looked down so Amaya wouldn't see her red face from Raichu's teasing. She looked at her Gengar, who was pointing and laughing at a scared-out-of-her-wits Raichu. Noki was silent as always, but he was facepalming.

"What the hell...?" She sighed and turned back to Riley and.

"Y'know, I always wondered what Pokemon talked about to each other." Ash said as he glanced at his Pikachu before turning back to the two of them.

"You're not the only one." Amaya rubbed the back of her head.

"Miss," A waitress softly tapped Amaya on the shoulder. "You and your Pokemon disturbing the other people who are here... I'm going to have to ask you to leave or you have to return your Pokemon into their Pokeballs."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry..." Amaya nervously laughed. "Return, all of you." Amaya took out three Pokeballs. Raichu and Gengar put their heads down as they were returned, but Luki shook her head. Amaya put the two Pokeballs into the pockets of her white belt. "What's up?" Luki made a quick glance towards Noki.

"I think I get what she's trying to say." Riley said while Amaya and Ash both looked at him questioningly. "You want to go out for a little walk with Noki, right?" Luki nodded profusely.

"Awh, well, go ahead." Amaya grinned as she put her chin in her right palm. "Be back when we leave here, okay?" She watched the two Lucarios walk out. "Cute."

"Look!" Ash said suddenly as he pointed to the nearby TV screen. In one of the four views, Ryuu was getting ready to battle. In the other view was Paul, also getting ready to battle.

"Oh, that's right," Amaya said, "I remembered Ryuu saying he had his match at 1. Seems like Paul happened to have his match at the same time, too."

"Two interesting matches at the same time," Riley glanced from Ryuu's and Paul's matches. "I'm glad we're in here, or else we'd have to choose which one to watch."

Currently, Paul's Weavile was savagely attacking the opponent's Ivysaur. In Ryuu's match, his Altaria quickly knocked out a Starmie with Sky Attack. However, unlike Ryuu, Paul had already knocked out two of his opponent's Pokemon.

"Look at that Ivysaur!" Ash exclaimed. "Paul's Weavile is brutal…Too brutal." Ash winced as he saw the Ivysaur slam into the wall, but Weavile continued on with its onslaught of attacks.

"That's Ivysaur's in bad shape," Amaya looked at the struggling Ivysaur that was clearly in pain. "The next attack will end it…" And she was right. Weavile swiped the Ivysaur with a deadly sharp Metal Claw and then finished it off with lethal Blizzard attack.

"The match goes to Paul and his Weavile!" The referee shouted, and almost immediately, there were boos in the restaurant/café. Amaya laughed as people continued to boo once the camera closed up on his smirking expression.

"Haha, everyone hates the guy," Amaya laughed as she sat back in her chair, listening to the insults fly inside the place. The waiters and waitresses tried to calm them down, but Amaya could see they agreed with their diners as well.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress shouted over the yells in the restaurant. Amaya take a quick peek at the menu. Ash waited for her, and when she looked up and nodded, he nodded back. The all ordered what they wanted and began their talk again.

"I guess Paul is the one that has to wait for Ryuu now." Ash said as he sat back in his chair.

"Huh?" Riley looked at him questioningly.

"Paul challenged him to a battle," Amaya answered as she sighed. "Right after the Opening Ceremony. They were going to have it today after their matches, though."

"I really want to see their battle!" Ash crossed his arms over his chest.

"Same. Maybe after we eat we can head on over to Citrine Isle and find the third training facility."

"Yeah!"

"Do you wanna come, Riley?" Amaya turned her head around to look at him.

"Ah, well," Riley shrugged. "My match is at two, though. Once I finish eating, I have to hurry down to the fourth stadium."

"Oh well." Amaya said.

"Let's hurry so we can go already!" Ash exclaimed as he saw someone nearing the table with their food.

**x--x**

Amaya stepped into the third training facility before Ash, since his friends arrived to greet him. Absolutely no one was inside the large facility, since everyone was either having their matches or probably training in the first training facility, which was much closer to the stadiums. She sat down in one of the bleachers that were in front of a battling field. Amaya then looked to the doorway once she heard voices.

Ash was walking in with his friends and nearing towards the bleachers that she was sitting at.

Amaya waved. "I'm Amaya Dalisay, nice to meet you all," She said politely. "Hey," Amaya looked at a girl with orange colored hair that was in a side ponytail. "You're Misty from the Cerulean Gym, aren't you?"

Misty smiled. "I am!"

"…And," Amaya looked at the guy with a slit eyes. "You're Brock, the previous Pewter City Gym Leader. I hear your younger brother took over." Brock nodded and smiled.

"Well," Ash looked at his other friends. "Since you already know those two, I'll introduce these guys!" He turned to them. "This is May and her younger brother Max, and this is Dawn." He gestured towards a girl with a green bandana over brown hair, a young boy with blue hair and glasses and a girl with a white hat over blue colored hair.

"Nice to meet every single one of you—" Amaya was about to say until she saw Paul walk in by himself. She narrowed her eyes while everyone turned around to stare at him.

"What are you all doing here?" Paul glanced at them. "Whatever, I don't care." He walked over to one side of the training field and stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for Ryuu.

"So that's Paul." Max fixed his glasses and sat down in the bleachers with everyone else.

"You're right Ash." Misty said as he saw him scowling. "I can definitely see it now."

"I'm here!" Ryuu ran into the training facility and then to the other side of the training field opposite of Paul. "Thanks for waiting." Paul shook his head slightly while he got out a Pokeball from his left pocket. Ryuu turned his head to Ash and Co. and Amaya sitting down in the bleachers. "Seems like we've got an audience as well."

"Let's just start." Paul said impatiently.

"So," Ryuu then put his hands in his pockets casually. "Why don't we make it… two out of three? Substitutions allowed. " Ryuu eyed Paul while he thought for a second.

"Let's make it a full battle. No substitutions. " Paul said while Ryuu's eyebrows went up in slight surprise.

"He's rather determined." Amaya frowned.

Ryuu hesitated before replying back to Paul. "All right, I'm fine with that." Ryuu took out a Pokeball from his pocket as well. "We have nothing else to do since we both already had our matches for the day anyways."

"Right." Paul said. "Standby for battle, Electabuzz." And out came the Electric Pokemon, waiting for Ryuu to release his Pokemon. Ryuu smiled slightly at his choice.

"Go, Flygon!" Ryuu released his Mystic Pokemon. Paul narrowed his eyes but went on.

"Electabuzz, Ice Punch!" Paul commanded, and his Electabuzz dashed across the field with an icy fist over to where Flygon was. Ryuu and his Flygon seemed unfazed.

"Wait for it," Ryuu said calmly as the Electabuzz neared his Flygon that in mid-air. When Electabuzz was about to jump up and punch Flygon, Ryuu shouted out a command. "Block the punch with Iron Tail! Then surround Electabuzz with Sand Tomb!" Flygon's tail turned steel hard and smacked Electabuzz flying down into the ground. Then, Flygon slashed the air and almost immediately, a whirlpool of sand surrounded Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz!" Paul glared at his Pokemon gradually getting weaker due to it being a super-effective attack. "Get out of there!"

"Get in there and use Dragon Claw!" Ryuu shouted as his Flygon quickly dived down with deadly, glowing blue claws towards the now weak Electabuzz. The weakened Electabuzz couldn't attack back as it was slashed.

"You're just pathetic," Paul returned his Electabuzz. "You got knocked out so easily." Ryuu frowned at the treatment of his Pokemon, but didn't say anything. "Standby for battle, Weavile." And again, Ryuu and his Flygon held no surprise reaction as the Sharp Claw Pokemon came out.

"Weavile, Ice Beam!"

"Cancel it out with Dragon Pulse!" At once, the icy-cold beam collided with blue-green ball of light and created smoke that covered the whole field. "Use Flamethrower!" Once the smoke cleared, Flygon, who surprised Weavile by being less than a meter away from him, shot out red-orange flames. Weavile screeched while it slowly stumbled back in pain. "Finish him off with Stone Edge!" And at once, Weavile was sent flying back from sharp rocks that were directed at him and fainted.

Paul narrowed his eyes as he returned his Weavile. "You had a type advantage and you lost!" He glared daggers at the Weavile in the Pokeball.

"Weavile lost even though it was an ice-type..." Ash remarked.

"Well, you know that type advantage isn't everything," Brock spoke up. "That Flygon is strong. I wonder what Paul is going to put up against him now…"

**x--x**

Sorry, I have to end it here! It was just getting TOO LONG. I don't have much to say but…

**My birthday's tomorrow!** (**July 9**) Whoot! I'll be turning 14. But still, I'll try to get the next chapter out before I go out anywhere, so you're itching to see the outcome of the battle, don't worry! The next chapter will probably be short, since this one was long.

Ning Li belongs to Sephie Sun.

Devin Adessi (name changed due to request, thanks, you made my life easier) belongs to hiruma21.


	8. The Conclusion of Paul VS Ryuu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I create. Submitted OCs belong to their respective creators as well.

Sorry for the _**long, long**_ wait… I was extremely busy, and well...Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and those birthday wishes guys, I really appreciate it!

And I since I think I have A LOT of OCs (all of them _**WILL**_ appear, some will be recurring, some won't, some will just pop up at random times), sometime after this I'll close OC accepting. So if you're reading this and you haven't submitted an OC, _**do it now**_.

And I see everyone agrees that Paul is an annoying prick. ;)

**Chapter 8:**

**The Conclusion of Paul Versus Ryuu**

"Well," Ryuu said as he waited for Paul, who was choosing his next Pokemon. "Flygon and I are ready whenever you are."

"Great." Paul said with slight sarcasm and took a Pokeball out of his pants pocket. "Standby for battle, Ursaring. Grab that Flygon and use Seismic Toss!" Ursaring quickly jumped upwards at Flygon, who was slightly surprised. Ursaring caught him by the arm and flung him down to the ground hard.

"Flygon! You all right?" Ryuu shouted to his Pokemon, who nodded back in response and flew back into the air slowly. "Quick thinking there, Paul. Double-Edge, Flygon!" Flygon dived towards Ursaring with great and rammed into him, sending him flying back.

"Get up!" Paul ordered his Pokemon. "Hit him with Hammer Arm before he can fly up again!" Ursaring's forearms glowed a bright light while it prepared to hit Flygon.

"Use Faint Attack!" Flygon quickly disappeared before Ursaring's attack, which confused it until it was slammed forward on its back. "End it with Double-Edge!" Flygon then continued to ram into Ursaring, which made him faint on the spot.

Paul grunted as he returned his Ursaring. Anyone could tell he was very pissed off, but it wasn't too unusual for him anyways. "Standby for battle, Honchkrow. Use Haze!" Right after Honchkrow was released, he sent out a large black cloud of smoke all over the field, blocking Paul and Ryuu's view of their Pokemon.

"Flygon, blow it all away with your wings!" Ryuu shouted while narrowing his eyes to see the outline of his Pokemon. Flygon, with a single movement of its wings, made all the smoke disappear. However, Honchkrow was waiting right in front of him.

"Dark Pulse, Honchkrow!" Honchkrow opened up it's beak to directly shoot purple circles towards Flygon.

"Flygon!" Ryuu shouted as he saw him get hit. "Use Dragonbreath…!" Ryuu frowned, knowing what was happening.

"Seems like Honchkrow's Dark Pulse made your Flygon flinch." Paul smirked. "Night Slash, Honchkrow!" Paul took advantage of Flygon flinching, so Honchkrow's wing glowed a deep purple while he attacked him. With the fourth hit by Honchkrow's wing, Flygon was sent down to the ground again.

"Use Dark Pulse again!" And again, Honchkrow sent dark purple circles towards the Flygon that was now on the floor.

"Flygon, you have to get up!" Ryuu said as he saw him get hit again.

"Again!"

"Dodge! Then use Screech and follow it up with a ThunderPunch!" Ryuu commanded. Flygon opened up it's mouth and let out an ear-splitting shriek, to everyone's dismay.

"AGH!" May moaned, covering her ears with everyone who was sitting in the bleachers.

"My ears!" Ash groaned and saw Flygon hit the off-guard Honchkrow with a strong punch crackling with electricity. "Wow!"

Due to the super-effective attack, Honchkrow was knocked out on impact. Ryuu sighed as he then made a thumbs up at his Flygon. Apparently, Ryuu was the only one who wasn't affected by the screech.

"Amazing!" Ash remarked again. "That _is_ one tough Flygon! Paul's down on four Pokemon, while Ryuu is still using the first Pokemon he sent out!" Ash patted his ears softly, since there was still ringing in them.

Paul made no comment as he sent back his Honchkrow, but you could tell by his face how he felt about it. "Standby for battle, Magmortar."

"He's sending out a Magmortar against a Flygon?" Dawn said questioningly. "Isn't Flygon half resistant to Fire attacks or something?"

"Yes," Brock said, and everyone looked at him. "But, he's saving his Torterra, the best and strongest of his Pokemon, for last." He kept his eyes on the field while Magmortar and Flygon sent multiple attacks at each other. "And advantages won't win it all for you — your Pokemon do." Everyone then turned their attention when a large explosion made everything shake. When the smoke cleared, they could see a tired Magmortar and Flygon, who was actually hit by some of the Blast Pokemon's attacks.

"Charge up a Hyper Beam!" Paul commanded Magmortar, who held up one of its cannon-like arms to charge up.

"Get up, Flygon!" Ryuu said, seeing his worn-out Flygon on the ground. "Give it all you got and use Draco Meteor!"

"Oh, this'll be good…" Amaya mumbled, getting ready to see the attacks hit eachother. "Agh—!" Another explosion occurred and covered everything in smoke once again.

"I can't see anything…" Misty said as she squinted her eyes, but the smoke was taking it's time to clear out. "What happened?!" Everyone was then surprised to see when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were down and out.

"Flygon, return. You were amazing out there, so take a long rest." Ryuu returned his Flygon and grinned down at the Pokeball holding him. "Well," He put the Pokeball back into his jean pocket as he saw Paul doing the same. "You managed knocked out my best Pokemon. I have to applaud you for that, you know." Ryuu put his hands on his hips. "What are you going to send out against me and my Pokemon now?"

"The best of my Pokemon," Paul said as he reached into his other pocket. Ryuu didn't seem fazed at all by his comment.

"Bring it, then." Ryuu grinned again and took out a Pokeball as well. "Go, Gallade!"

"Standby for battle, Torterra." Paul's Torterra gave a menacing glare towards Gallade, who only narrowed its eyes and went into a fighting stance, ready for any command. "Leaf Storm!"

"Use Confusion on the leaves!" Ryuu shouted as he saw the flurry of leaves near his Gallade. Gallade raised both of its arms and sent the leaves to the right and left. "Teleport!"

"Wait for it," Paul said as his Torterra's eyes moved from left to right.

"Now! Use Aerial Ace!" Gallade re-appeared above of Torterra and as it descended down, it hit him right on the head. However, Torterra didn't seem hurt at all. Ryuu frowned at its strong defense.

"Wood Hammer, Torterra!" Paul commanded and Torterra began to glow. He then rammed hard into Gallade, which was sent back flying. "Then use Giga Drain!" Torterra released vines that glowed an eerie green and then caught Gallade before he could fly any farther away from him. Gallade groaned once it felt the energy being sucked out of him.

"Gallade!" Ryuu shouted as he saw his Gallade being released from Torterra's vines. Gallade struggled to get up.

"Crunch!" Torterra then bit down on Gallade's left arm, which made it scream loudly in pain.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut to get out!" Ryuu commanded and Gallade slammed his free arm down onto Torterra's head, who released him by accident due to the hit. "Then use Signal Beam!" Gallade formed a white ball of energy between its arms and a rainbow-colored beam was shot at Torterra, who was only slightly hurt. "Follow up with X-Scissor!" Gallade crossed its glowing arms into an "x" and slashed his opponent, which made him groan. Ryuu narrowed his eyes. They were slowly getting through his defenses…

"Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded. Torterra glowed as it stomped the ground, which caused giant roots to slam into Gallade.

"Teleport to get close and use Close Combat!" Gallade teleported away from the dangerous roots and then reappeared in front of Torterra to release a barrage of kicks and punches.

"Torterra!" Paul grunted. "Wood Hammer!"

"Too slow!" Ryuu shouted. "Ice Punch!" Gallade's blade like arm was then surrounded in a small blizzard and directly hit Torterra in the face before he could even attack back. He fainted on contact.

"Wow…" Ash mumbled as everyone else was in shock, including Paul himself. "He beat him…" Ryuu gave a thumbs up to his Gallade when the Blade Pokemon turned around to give a curt nod.

"Return, Torterra…" Paul returned his best Pokemon with a rather sour look on his face. He then glanced at Ryuu, who had also returned his Gallade.

"That was a good battle," Ryuu dug his hands into his pockets and smiled slightly. "Not many can even get past my Flygon." Paul gave a slow nod, his sour expression slowly turning into an indifferent one.

"…Thanks for the battle." He said with slight reluctance as he bowed slightly. "I'll be going now." He then walked out of the training facility without another word. Ryuu rubbed the back of his head, but then turned around swiftly.

"Hope the audience liked that," Ryuu smiled again as he neared towards the bleachers, but then his smile wavered slightly when he looked at Amaya, whose head was resting on the palm of her hand and was looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, your Flygon was incredible." Max said cheerfully as he fixed his glasses. Ryuu chuckled. "How long have you had him?"

"Hmm…" Ryuu then tapped a finger on his chin while he was thinking. "Well, let's see then… I originally got him as a Trapinch for my tenth birthday. That's a long time, since I'm seventeen now."

"Wow!" Max replied while Ryuu nodded.

"Oh, wait, I don't even know all your names," Ryuu looked at everyone else and laughed. "I'm Ryuu Aozora."

"I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash pointed a thumb towards his chest. "This is—" Ash then stopped when he saw Amaya stand up and start to walk out of the training facility. "Er…" Ash mumbled as she passed through the doors.

"Ah, she's like that," Ryuu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Don't worry. So, go on, continue…"

**x--x**

Amaya sighed as she took a seat in the Pokemon Center. A few hours ago, she was training her Pokemon for her second match of the first round, which would be the day after tomorrow. Her next match was the day after tomorrow because there were still people having their first match tomorrow.

"Hello." A rather quiet, calm-sounding voice spoke up next to Amaya, which caused her to jump slightly in surprise. Amaya quickly looked to her right to see a girl with light blue hair that was put into three low ponytails that went up to her waist. Her dark blue eyes stared into Amaya's purple ones, which slightly frightened Amaya, just a bit. She was wearing an long-sleeved indigo turtleneck shirt and an indigo plaid miniskirt. Amaya also noticed she was wearing a white cat's eye pendant.

"Hi there…" Amaya forcefully smiled. "…What's your name?"

"Kyrasinna Rye. I would say that I'm from Mossdeep."

Amaya gave a curt nod instead of extending her hand out for a shake, since Kyrasinna didn't seem like that kind of person to shake back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Amaya Dalisay. I'm from Mossdeep City as well!"

"Oh…" She replied back in an almost monotone voice. "I did a lot of research there and in the Space Station."

"Oh," Amaya laughed slightly, "I always just watched the rockets fly off, and—"

"Amaya!" Nurse Joy called out for her and Amaya waved to Kyrasinna as she neared the counter to talk to Nurse Joy.

"So, how are they doing?" Amaya said as she leaned over on the counter.

"Well, everyone's still getting patched up, but nothing serious." Nurse Joy replied and smiled. "And I checked your Charizard out for you, and he's in tip top shape for your next match."

"Thank you," Amaya replied back politely.

"Well, I didn't exactly check your Pokemon out…" Nurse Joy tapped her finger slowly on her chin. "Today's a crazy day, so I had someone else help out."

"Oh?" Amaya tilted her head slightly to the right questioningly. "Who?"

Nurse Joy turned around and out came a meek-looking boy her age with brown hair and eyes. Amaya could see that he was also very pale and thin. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a thin, light jacket, blue jeans along with fingerless gloves and a backpack. "He's licensed Pokemon doctor, despite his young age!" Nurse Joy gestured towards him as he neared towards the counter.

"Hello." He said quietly and smiled slightly. "I'm Reiji Asakura, originally from Newbark." He slowly extended his hand out, and Amaya shook it.

"Amaya Dalisay, Mossdeep." Amaya stopped leaning over the counter and stood up straight. "You must pretty smart to be a doctor." Amaya raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, well…Not really…" He replied back politely and Amaya smiled. "Anyways, as Nurse Joy said, I'm the one who checked out your Pokemon. From what I saw, they're pretty strong."

"Awh, thanks," Amaya shrugged. "And thanks for checking up on my Pokemon, too. It's great that Nurse Joy can get some help around here too—"

"Nurse Joy," A voice to the left of Amaya said bluntly, causing Amaya to turn her head quickly to the left. "May I have my Pokemon?" The girl had long silver hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, of course," Nurse Joy said as she gave her Pokeballs. "Reiji was the one who checked them, by the way." Reiji waved at her, but the girl didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Thank you." She replied back and as quickly as she entered the Pokemon Center, she left. Amaya looked back at Reiji and back to the door that she passed through.

"Er…Who was that?"

"That was Setsuna Aozaki." He replied back quietly. "I'd guess I'd say she's my friend, but… Oh," He stopped his sentence. "That's right, you wanted your Pokemon back, right? They should all be patched up by now."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Amaya said, now shaking her head. She took off her white belt and set it on the counter. All six pockets were empty, since all of her Pokemon trained.

"I'll go in the back to get them," He smiled slightly and disappeared into the back room. Amaya then leaned back onto the counter until a large explosion made the whole Pokemon Center shake and fill with black smoke.

"Agh!" Amaya coughed and her eyes stung from the smoke. "What the hell's going on…" She looked to where the back room was, since she heard another explosion. "Oh no…" She jumped over the counter, and burst into the back room that held all the Pokeballs. She gasped as she saw all of the Pokeballs in a humongous net and being lifted up and going through the hole of the ceiling.

"My Pokemon are in there!" A girl with bright red hair said as she jumped onto the net. Amaya immediately recognized it as Ning Li, the one with a Magmortar. Amaya quickly jumped on as well before the net could go out into the sky.

"Ahahaha!" Laughter came from up above and Amaya then noticed that the net was hanging from an hot air balloon.

"Graaaaah—" Ning yelled out angrily, but then stopped as she noticed Amaya to her right. "Oh, hey there! You're Amaya, right!" Amaya nodded slowly. "Hi there!" Ning said happily while Amaya stared at her, since she changed emotions so quickly. "And look what we have here!" Ning looked to her left to see a girl with blonde hair. "It's Surge's kid!" Amaya strained her next to see it was indeed Lt. Surge's daughter, Daylin Foreshock. "Hi!" Ning waved to her, and she waved slowly back.

"Hi there…" Daylin nodded, since she was latching onto the net for dear life. "…What's your names?"

"Amaya Dalisay…"

"Ning Li!" She smiled. "And I see we're all up here 'cause our Pokemon are in here. Along with everyone elses…"

"Hey," Amaya said loudly, "I don't think this is the time for idle chit-chat!" She looked down and bit her lip. Daylin and Ning looked down as well. They were currently high off the ground and they could see angry trainers pointing up at the hot air balloon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ning screamed madly until Amaya slapped her. "…T-thanks, I needed that…"

"I'll just get my Charizard out—oh, damn…" Amaya touched her belt-less waist. She had left her belt on the counter, but it's not like she had any Pokemon in there. She glared at the Pokeballs in the net. Her Charizard was in somewhere in there. "...Ah, do you guys have anyone that can fly?" Both Daylin and Ning Li shook their heads slowly.

"Waah!" Ning wailed. "We're screwed! And I don't wanna dieee!" She pointed down. "If we fall, it's all over! Looook!"

"Good lord, get a hold of yourself!" Amaya said loudly with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah," Daylin said. "Just calm down. We need to get all the Pokemon back first to their trainers, so—" Daylin then stopped when a strong wind passed them, causing all three to yell in surprise.

"Ahahaaaa!" A voice from above laughed again.

"Who the heck are they!?" Voices below shouted and pointed upwards. Amaya strained her neck to see a woman with magenta colored hair and a man with blue hair. She could also see a Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Thaaaaat's right!" Amaya made a face at the Meowth.

"Hey, that Meowth talks!" Ning pointed upwards.

"Awh, shut up!" A voice from below shouted. "No one cares!" The three girls laughed, but didn't look down, since they were of course, still very, very high off the ground.

"Hey!" The woman with magenta hair, Jessie, yelled back while holding up a fist. "Why, you—" She immediately stopped.

"Eh?" Ning said questioningly. "What's she lookin' at?"

"That." Daylin had her head turned around. Amaya and Ning quickly turned their heads and made a slight gasp to see a Salamence and a black-colored Charizard with trainers both on their backs…

"I-It's you...!" Amaya pointed to the person on the Salamence...

**x--x**

And that's the end. I'd like to apologize again, since I know people really wanted to see the Paul vs. Ryuu battle. :S And well, I don't have much to say, so until next time, which should NOW be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I promise!

Kyrasinna Rye belongs to JigglypuffsPillow.

Reiji Asakura and Setsuna Aozaki belong to mangafreak7793.

And again, Daylin Foreshock belongs to Kaycee.


	9. Team Rocket Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I create. Also, submitted OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Previous Chapter****: **Ryuu wins against Paul. Some hours after, Amaya, Ning and Daylin get into some trouble at the Pokemon Center, but then two particular trainers come to their rescue…**Who are they?**

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it, I _really_ do. You all just don't know how much it means to me. :D And I apologize now and in advance for the long wait AGAIN… But I'm **_not going to stop writing this story_**. Promise. Anyways, go and read!

**Chapter 9:**

**Team Rocket Trouble**

"That. She's looking at that..." Daylin had her head turned around. Amaya and Ning quickly turned their heads and made a slight gasp to see a Salamence and a black-colored Charizard with trainers both on their backs.

"I-It's you...!" Amaya pointed to the person on the Salamence, her face clearly in disbelief at the person on him. "Good lord, did that thing get even bigger from the last time I saw it?!" Amaya looked at the person's clothing while Daylin and Ning glanced at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "…And I see you're still wearing that manly powder blue colored apron of yours…"

"Oh, hello there Reggie, how are you doing, I'm fine, how are you… And this apron is _**very**_ manly; I'll have you know…"

"Oh, yeah, hello there Reggie." Amaya cracked a smile. "And you know, you shouldn't talk to yourself like that; people might think you're…crazy." She made a small circular motion with her finger and tried not to laugh.

"Yes, yes," Reggie replied back, also holding back his laugh. "And thank you for your late hello."

"Well," A voice cut in and Reggie, Amaya, Ning and Daylin all turned their heads towards him. "Least you get one. I wasn't even acknowledged!"

"Heeeeeeeey!" Ning exclaimed as she pointed at the person on the black-colored Charizard. "It's that Doug guy! Hi there!" She then waved crazily at him with a goofy smile on her face. "I saw your match earlier today! You were _freakin'_ awesome with your Dragonite!"

"Thanks."

"And you even—"

"**HEY**!" An irritated voice from above said. "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but we have a job to do!" They all looked up to see the man with the blue hair, James.

"So tell your little friends to get off our net!" The woman with magenta hair, Jessie said. She held up a fist and she looked pretty annoyed.

Then, the talking Meowth spoke up with, "We don't need three little twerps to lug around with us!"

"Who's the twerps, huh?!" Amaya shook her fist at the Meowth, also getting irritated. "If I could get my Empoleon out from this net here, I'd tell him to cleave your face off!"

"Oh yeah!? I'll scratch yours off first, ya twerp!"

"Stop it, stop it!" James butt in. "Just get them off, Meowth!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, geez—"

"We're not going to let that happen." Doug said as he gave a quick glance towards Reggie. "Dragon Claw directly on the balloon, Firestar!"

"Use Dragon Claw on the net as well, Salamence!" Reggie said.

"W-wait!" Ning yelled right as the net was cut off from the bottom of the air balloon. "We're still on it…!" Ning closed her eyes only to see the Salamence bringing the net of Pokeballs down to the ground and the odd Meowth-looking balloon go down to the ground.

"Agh!" Jessie yelled as she got out of the balloon. "You little brats! Give us back our Pokemon!"

"_Your Pokemon?_" Amaya narrowed her eyes. "They aren't yours."

"Whatever!" She yelled back. "Go, Seviper!"

"You too, Carnivine—" James released his Pokemon, but it went back to its trainer and… somewhat hugged him? Or well, more like crushed him... "Not me, them!" He wearily pointed to the three girls plus Doug and Reggie.

"This must be a joke." Amaya mumbled as she started to dig in the pile of Pokeballs. "Really…Oh!" Amaya shouted out as an loud explosion went off, most likely from the attacks colliding with each other. As soon as the smoke cleared, she could immediately see a fainted Seviper and Carnivine. Reggie's Salamence and Doug's black-colored Charizard were unhurt and standing tall, along with their respective trainers.

"Why you…!" Jessie grunted as she took Seviper back in its ball.

"Found him!" Ning shouted as she held up a Pokeball.

"I found one of mine too." Daylin said while she smiled down at a Pokeball.

"Haha, I found my Empoleon as well," Amaya said as she stood up and glared at Team Rocket. "Go, Empoleon!"

"Go, Magmortar!"

"Go, Zeke!" Daylin released her Raichu, and all three Pokemon from the girls gave menacing glares towards Team Rocket.

"Um…" James looked at his comrades, who looked slightly frightened as well.

"You two ready for an all-out attack?" Ning winked as she looked at Amaya and Daylin. They both nodded with a smile. "All right, let's do this! Magmortar, use Fire Blast on Team Rocket!"

"Hydro Pump, Empoleon!"

"Use Thunder, Zeke!"

"Nooo!" James yelled out in desperation as the deadly tri-attack neared them.

"This just sucks…" The talking Meowth mumbled. "At least it isn't the Ash twerp this time…"

"...TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio yelled as they flew off into the distance from the strong attack. The three girls watched them fly off before turning to each other to give high fives.

"Whoo!" Ning put her hands on her hips and grinned widely. "My, we're a talented bunch of girls aren't we?" She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gave a thumbs up.

"We are." Daylin nodded along in agreement while laughing. "I guess that's team work for you." The girls turned around to see many trainers crowding them all, thanking them plus Doug and Reggie. "Oh, it's nothing…" Daylin waved off multiple thank-yous as trainers dug out their Pokeballs from the net. She smiled and got the rest of her Pokeballs out from the net as well, but Ning was talking to the others and bragged. Amaya laughed at her while shaking her head.

"Oh, hey," Amaya said as she grabbed five her other Pokeballs and held them in her arms, since she left her white belt back in the Pokemon Center. "Reggie, why are you here anyways? Here to cheer on that brother of yours, I guess…?" Amaya trailed off bitterly.

"Well, yes," Reggie said as he returned his Salamence. "That and I'm participating in the tournament."

"I-I…I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm participating in the tournament."

"…Shit." Amaya slumped over, almost dropping her Pokeballs in the process. "I thought you stopped competing and stuff like that years ago!" She looked up at him, and he was trying not to laugh.

"You're making me sound old." He smiled. "And yes, I did stop, but…" He paused. Amaya could immediately tell what he was thinking about. She looked down at the ground. "I couldn't pass this up. You don't get an invitation to something like this everyday!"

"Yeah…" Amaya sighed as she stuffed her Pokeballs in her jean pockets. "I just hope I don't face off against you. It'll be a nightmare of when you first visited me in Hearthome."

"Hey," Reggie said as he stuffed his hands into his apron pockets and looked up into the sky. "That was just your first Gym Battle! It wasn't official anyways, I was just visiting to see who the new Hearthome Gym Leader was… And you're the one who challenged me in the first place, you know. Thinking back on it, I still find it funny that a Gym Leader challenges someone instead of the other way!"

"…Yeah, I was pretty stupid at that age to challenge an ace trainer like you." Amaya rubbed the back of her head. "Anyways, you decimated me with just your Salamence, and I don't want that to happen again…Same with your brother…"

"Well, you're older now. And this is just a guess, but you're almost sixteen, right? That battle was a little more than five years ago! And don't worry about Paul either." Reggie looked down from the sky and glanced at Amaya, who had a dejected expression on her face. "Just don't worry about it, okay? Just have faith in your Pokemon, and they will help you rise to the top. If you don't, you will never get far. However, I don't know how my brother gets far... But anyways, I am sure that you'll do great. " He patted her on the shoulder lightly and nodded. Amaya looked up and thought a little before speaking.

"…You're right." Amaya slightly smiled and took a deep breath. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me." Reggie returned her smile. "I've got to get going, so I'll be seeing you!" Amaya waved goodbye but then got a tap on the shoulder. She swiftly turned around to see Ryuu.

"Hey," Ryuu said, his face expressionless. "That was dangerous, you know."

"Oh," Amaya exclaimed, remembering what happened. "Oh, well… Reggie's Salamence let us down from the net, though…And Doug and his Charizard cut the balloon open, so..."

"What if they hadn't?" Ryuu looked her right in the eyes. "You need to think carefully about this like this!"

"Er…Well." Amaya thought for a second and from the corner of her eye, she could see his face darkening. "Um… I don't know what would've happened, but it's no good to think about what could've happened. So...yeah..."

"He~ey!" A familiar voice called out. Amaya turned around and saw a happy-looking Nate running towards them. "Nice attack back there, Amaya!" He smiled down at her as she nodded back in response. "And—"

"Excuse me," Ryuu said and Amaya and Nate immediately turned their attention to him. Nate stood behind Amaya while Amaya looked away in fear. Ryuu had a large, creepy smile on his face, but…anyone could tell behind that large smile was anger ready to blow up at any moment. Amaya and Nate shivered.

"…A-Amaya, what'd you do for him to get angry…? He's smiling, but… he's so angry..." Nate whispered in her ear as he scooted closer to Amaya.

"I-I…don't know!" Amaya whispered loudly back to Nate as she backed into his chest, seeing Ryuu still smiling. "Uh…I…gotta go! See you two later!" Amaya scampered off, much to Nate's dismay.

"Nooo, Amaya! Wait, don't leave me here with him! Pleeeeeeeeease!" Nate shouted as he saw her run away in fear. He turned back to Ryuu, whose smile immediately disappeared and turned into a deep frown. "Shit!"

**x--x  
**

Amaya sighed as she sat in the boat back to Hanami Isle. She didn't want to take a ride on her Pokemon back, since she wanted them to rest.

It had been a long day… Amaya sighed again. She looked to her right and was startled to see someone sitting there. She didn't even notice this guy was here! Once he knew that she noticed him, the guy glanced at her before looking away.

"…You sigh a lot." He said distantly. The guy, who looked right around Amaya's age, had silver hair and light gray eyes and was wearing a gray jacket over a black shirt along with jeans.

"Oh, sorry…" Amaya replied back awkwardly and turned away from him. "Um… I'm Amaya Dalisay, by the way…" She made a quick glance at him before turning away again.

"Kane Murdock." He replied distantly again, not bothering to look at her again.

"Nice to meet you…" Amaya nodded, not outstretching her hand for a shake. Again, she could tell that he was one of those people who wouldn't shake back. "Er…" She couldn't find anything to talk about at the moment. Amaya rubbed the back of her head and stared at the other people on the boat, talking away happily. Amaya looked down at the floor, wishing this awkward moment would go away.

"Er…" Amaya spoke up again and looked back at him, but stopped in her sentence, due to Kane smiling at her. Amaya immediately turned away and shivered, obviously creeped out. His smile vaguely reminded her of a vampire she heard in those stories. It couldn't get anymore awkward than this she thought… Anyways, the boat was almost near Hanami Isle. After all, it was only a short fifteen minute ride, since it was close to Citrine.

"Here we are!" A person on the boat shouted as he allowed people to get off. Amaya sighed softly, relieved. Stepping onto the pier, she yawned. Probably after dinner she'd hit the sack. She made a "hmm" noise, thinking where to eat… The cafe/restaurant or just call room service...?

"Watch out!" Kane shouted and pushed her back, making her grunt. Amaya fell face first onto the pier. She could hear loud screams and yells… What the heck was going on?!

"Hey, why'd you push me!?" Amaya turned over and stared at him, who was also laying down on the pier. He wasn't paying attention to her, much less looking at her. "Hey—" Amaya stopped in mid-sentence. Several Shadow Ball attacks flew past her head. Amaya was frozen, unsure if anymore would be coming.

"I think we're good now." Kane said as he sat up, seeing the Shadow Ball attacks dissipate. "…I wonder what attacked us. The Pokemon is gone."

"Ugh…" Amaya groaned, but saw a small piece of black-colored paper next to her. She picked it up and saw a smiley face on it. She frowned. Amaya then turned it over to the other side. It read:

_**Good luck on your next match! And oh, you should be on your toes from now on. =) **_

_**-NOCTURNE**_

"Graaaahh!" Amaya yelled angrily as she ripped the piece of paper into shreds, gaining a weird look from Kane. "Dammit, you don't have to go shooting Shadow Balls at me!" Amaya glared down at the shreds of paper left while in deep thought. "I'll be on my toes, you just watch me..."

"…You all right?" Kane said emotionlessly. Amaya swiftly turned to him in response. She had forgotten he was there for a second.

"Oh…yes, I'm fine." Amaya rubbed the back of her head again. She stood up and kicked the shreds of paper into the sea. "Well, I'll be going off to eat dinner. And good luck on your next match, too. Bye…"

**x--x**

Whoo, an awesome **tri-attack** from Ning, Daylin and Amaya sends Team Rocket flying! And it seems like Amaya's still on watch from NOCTURNE…

Well, hopefully I can get out the next chapter soon, so this is where I bid you farewell!

Again, Ning Li belongs to Sephie Sun and Daylin Foreshock belongs to Kaycee.

Kane Murdock belongs to kyuuketsuki fang.


	10. Trouble in Stadium Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I put in here. Also, respective OCs belong to their creators.

Well, I got this one out quickly! And yay, Chapter 10, hopefully I can get to Chapter 20 quickly too… And well, that's all I have to say, so go ahead and read!

**Chapter 10:**

**Trouble in Stadium Two **

"Heehee!" A girl with bright pink hair pulled into two ponytails giggled.

"Shut up, Lovrina." A man with blue hair glared at the teenage girl. She frowned in response and waved him off.

"Oh, you're such a stiff, you know that!" She made a "hmph" sound and folded her arms over her chest. "I can't believe I have to work with you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head around while making another "hmph" sound.

"Me either." He replied back bitterly.

"I can't believe I have to work with you," A female with short red hair butt in while pointing at the pink-haired girl named Lovrina. She also got the attention of the blue-haired male. She pointed at him. "And you! I have to work with you again!" The red-haired girl shook her head.

"All you kids need to shut up," A woman with long, curly red hair walked into the room. "Geez, all you do is argue these days, I swear. It's a pain to work with you all."

"Oh, hello Shell-shells!" Lovrina smiled and waved to the annoyed woman. "Back from your little mission, I see?"

"Yeah, yeah." She sat down on a table. "And I said to never call me that." She glared at Lovrina, who looked away in fear.

"Good afternoon." A voice said, causing all of the people in the room to stand up in attention. "How are you all doing?"

"Good afternoon, boss." All of them recited while standing upright. "We're doing fine."

"Ah, that's great. I suppose all of you have eaten dinner, correct?" Their boss looked from right to left, observing the underlings carefully. They all nodded in response. "Good, boss." Their boss turned to Lovrina, who stood even straighter. "Lovrina, how far are you with the project?"

"About thirty percent, boss." Lovrina answered back at once. "There is still much to do, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, no need to apologize." The boss started pacing back and forth. "You can take your time for now. And Shelly," The woman with curly red hair stood straighter, just like Lovrina before.

"Yes?"

"Good job."

"Thank you, boss."

"Hm…" Their boss stopped pacing to think. "Where is…?"

"Um…! Actually, I think she's still eating dinner, boss." The woman named Shelly gulped.

"Ah, I see. I was wondering where she was at." Their boss turned around so that their back was towards the others. "Ah well. Tell her that she's in charge of the plan the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, boss." Shelly nodded. Their boss turned around to the other red haired girl, who stood up straighter like the other two girls.

"So, how is it going on the recruiting?"

"…He won't answer."

"Well, we'll get him soon enough." Their boss smiled. "I have something to make him join us. I really need him… You all know that _**her **_skills are starting to waver. Once I get him, I can finish her off. I don't need her anymore." All the underlings in the room gulped in fear from their boss's annoyed expression. "She is really starting to annoy me." Their boss paused before continuing again. "Don't forget about the little mission too, okay? We need to get that other girl too, so don't you dare forget. I have other plans, but I am still thinking on them, so I will tell you all later. Anyways, I bid you all a goodnight." They nodded in response to their boss, who walked out of the room.

They all took a big sigh of relief and slumped over…

**x--x**

"Well, well, it's Ash and…Brock and Max?" Amaya had just had just literally finished her second match of the first round. "Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they're out shopping." Brock smiled. "Dawn and May practically dragged Misty to come along, though…"

"Hm. I see." Amaya sat next down to Brock and nodded. "Well, I wouldn't blame Dawn and May. There are so many shops on Hanami Isle, but alas, I have no money, so no buying for me." Amaya rubbed the back of her head and gave a sigh.

"Anyways," Ash looked over Brock, "We just saw your match down there. You and your Pokemon were great! I have a Charizard too! "

"Thanks," Amaya smiled and nodded. "And really? Did you have trouble training him once you got him to a Charizard?"

"…Oh…" Ash nervously laughed. "Yeah. He'd Flamethrower'd me a lot back then, but he doesn't do it anymore. Much."

"Haha, I see." Amaya laughed along. "I had the same problems as well."

"But it looks like you took good care of him, though," Max looked over Brock and Ash. "You knocked that rookie trainer's Pokemon with just your Charizard."

"Yes…Took him awhile to obey me, though." Amaya rubbed the back of her head again. "Blood, sweat, and burns, I tell you...You look like you know a lot about Pokemon, Max. How old are you exactly, anyways?"

"Nine." Max smiled.

"Wow." Amaya nodded while in thought.

"Drinks, get your drinks here!" A man yelled out and stopped near them.

"We'll have some," Brock nodded.

"…I don't have money."

"I'll spot you." Brock laughed as he gave everyone a soda. "You can pay me whenever."

"Thanks, man." Amaya laughed as she took a sip of her soda. She looked down at the stadium. It seemed the next match was about to start. "Hm, I wonder who's going to battle next…"

"Man, I wish the food guy would come here," Ash gulped down the last of his drink. "I'm not that interested in this next match, though. What I'm really waiting for is Steven Stone's match, which is after this one."

"Oh, really?" Amaya's eyes opened up wide. "I definitely want to see his match."

"And on this side," The referee for the match gestured to the other side of the field, "We have Sebastian Dalisay from Mossdeep City!"

"**PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFT**!" Amaya choked on her drink, causing the guys to freak out.

"Crap, Amaya, are you okay!?" Ash jumped up as she coughed violently. "What's up!?"

"T-That's…" Amaya continued to cough. "T-That's my…dad!" Amaya cleared her throat. "…He was invited to the tournament?!" Amaya looked down at the field in disbelief, and there he was, waving to everyone in the stadium. "I thought he gave up competing to work for the family… So **this** was where he was going!"

"That's your dad?" Max gave her a weird look. "He's dancing…" Amaya facepalmed and shook her head.

"Holy crap!" Ash exclaimed. "Your dad has a Metagross! That's a pseudo-legendary!" Amaya groaned as she saw the trainer her dad was facing was creeped out by his previous dancing and scared of the menacing Metagross.

"That is pretty impressive." Brock agreed. "Also, judging by your reaction, I guess he didn't tell you he was competing."

"Of course," Amaya groaned. "...That kid's over with." Amaya sighed and sank back into her chair. "I feel sorry for the dude."

"Looks like it." Max fixed his glasses as he saw the Metagross finish off a Mightyena in one attack. "I don't remember much from what my dad said, but didn't your dad almost challenge the Ever Grande Champion that was there at the time?"

Amaya smiled wistfully. "Yeah, then I was born. He was pretty well known about twenty years ago, actually." Amaya saw the Metagross knocked out another Pokemon. "He said he gave up to take care of me… But I still feel guilty since I'm the one who stopped him."

"Looks like he hasn't lost his touch after twenty years," Ash's eyes widened as he saw Metagross's opponent almost about to faint.

Amaya looked down at the ground. "Well, I'm happy that he's doing this again." Amaya rubbed the back of her head again as the Metagross sent the final blow.

"And the winner goes to Sebastian Dalisay of Mossdeep!" The referee shouted, making the crowd cheer loudly for him and his extremely rare Metagross. Amaya smiled as she saw her dad happily wave to the crowd.

"Aaaaamaya!" A voice called out, causing the four to turn immediately to the right. It was Ning, who was motioning Amaya to come over. "I need to talk to you…"

"Well, seeya you guys later," Amaya waved to the guys as she walked up to Ning. "What is it—AHHH!" Ning proceeded to drag her out of the stadium. "What are you doing!?" Amaya screamed as they finally stopped in front of the stadium.

"Heyhey," Ning looked at her with starry eyes, "You know Wally Grant, right? Right, right?!"

Amaya gave her a weird look. "Er, I guess so, yeah…" Amaya folded her arms over her chest. What was up with this girl…?

"Can you introduce me to him, please, please?!" Ning continued to talk with starry eyes and smiled dreamily. "He's still battling in Stadium Two, so—"

"You brought me out here just for that?" Amaya sighed and held up a hand to her head. She began to get a headache from the way Ning had dragged her along. "Fine, fine…"

**x--x**

"Oh no, he's done battling, where is he…?" Ning frowned as she looked around the stadium. "Hey you," Ning pointed to a guy with blue hair. Amaya recognized him as Devin Adessi. Amaya sighed and thought this girl must've had way too much coffee or something today.

"Eh…?" He looked confused and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you dummy!" Ning stuck out her lip. "Do you know where Wally Grant is?"

"How the hell would I know?" Devin shrugged.

"Noooo!" Ning moaned as she covered her face and shook her head. "My chance to meet…Wally Grant…"

Amaya facepalmed. This girl was definitely odd… Amaya looked down at the field and saw that Palmer, the Tower Tycoon of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, going up for the next match. "Sweet, I wanna see this. Dude, can I sit here?" Amaya glanced at Devin, who merely sighed and nodded.

"Might as well watch, I guess…" Ning groaned as she dragged herself to sit next to Amaya. "Ooo, a Rhyperior, cool!" Amaya glanced at her. She changed moods quite easily, didn't she…?

Amaya turned back to the match, but then shivered. Did it get colder all of a sudden or what? She shook it off and watched the match…

**x--x**

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!" Palmer shouted out. The large Rhyperior stomped on the ground, causing its opponent, a Hariyama, to stumble over.

"Hariyama, try to stand your ground and use Focus Blast!" The trainer on the opposite side shouted. The Earthquake was still going on, so it couldn't.

"Rhyperior, let's finish this off with Rock Wrecker!" Palmer commanded his Rhyperior with confidence. The Drill Pokemon got hold of an enormous boulder and threw it directly at the Hariyama. It fainted as it was hit.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" The referee shouted while the crowd burst into cheers for the Tower Tycoon's victory. "The battle goes to Palmer and his Rhyperior!" The crowd burst into even more cheers. Palmer smiled and waved to everyone before returning his Pokemon.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ning exclaimed. "He knocked that trainer's Pokemon with just his Rhyperior. Just as suspected from a pro like him!" Amaya nodded along, but still had an uneasy feeling…

"Yeah…" Amaya spoke up as Palmer headed out of the Stadium. "Really nice." Ever since she sat down, she felt someone was watching her. Amaya wanted to ask Ning and Devin, but she feared that they'd think that she was crazy or something. "Who's next…?" Amaya turned to Devin, trying to get her mind off the subject.

"Ah, I think it's Lorelei."

"Sweet!" Ning exclaimed again. "Today's an interesting day—"

Ning was then interrupted by the whole stadium being covered in black smoke. Everyone in the stadium started screaming and Amaya could hear that many of them was trying to run away… She knew something wasn't right!

"You guys, where are you?!" Ning shrieked as she accidentally slapped Amaya in the face.

"I'm here, dammit!" Amaya replied back angrily and rubbed her face. She then coughed momentarily because of the smoke. "But I can't see you two… Devin, you there?"

"I'm here."

"Good, I think it's good if we just stay put until the smoke clears…It's no good if we panic.."

"Oh crap!" Ning whispered loudly. "…Do you hear that?!"

"What?"

"It sounds like…" Amaya could see Ning's outline. She was turning her head left and right, searching for where the sound was coming from. "Something's charging up—" The three yelled in surprise as they felt something pass by them. They all turned around to see a Shadow Ball attack disappearing behind them. "OH MY GOD, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Ning screamed as more Shadow Balls came their way.

"Calm down!" Amaya yelled as she ducked from another Shadow Ball attack. "Just—" Amaya stopped as a Shadow Ball passed her face. She took a deep breath and shivered again.

"I think it stopped," Devin spoke up. Indeed, the attacks stopped and the smoke began to clear out. "What on earth just happened…?" He coughed as the smoke finally cleared. The three teenagers looked around and saw hardly anyone was in the stadium. They looked behind their seats and saw the seats behind them were completely destroyed.

"Yeah, just what the hell happened…" Amaya narrowed her eyes and made a guess in her head. She looked down to see a small black piece of paper again in her lap. This time, it read:

_**Just a little present for now… Good job for being on your toes, by the way.**_

_**-NOCTURNE**_

Amaya growled angrily as she crumpled up the piece of paper in her fist. _'Are they making fun of me or what?! And a little present?! Just what part of that was __**little**__!?' _Amaya thought, fuming. "Hey, Devin," Amaya turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he stuffed something into his pocket hastily. She pretended not to see it.

"…Yes?"

"…Nevermind, nevermind." Amaya shook her head. "Anyways, we should get out of here pronto."

"I'm definitely ready to go," Ning abruptly stood up from her seat. "I don't know what the heck happened, but I am certainly _**not **_going to stick around here if more's happening. And the cops will probably kick us out anyways, so..." She put her hands on her hips and scanned the stadium. Everyone who was left in the stadium was doing what she was talking about. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Come on guys, let's get out of this place…"

x--x

"Ugh, that was tiring." A woman with short black hair walked into the room and sighed.

"You're back!" Lovrina grinned she waved to the woman. "How'd it go?"

"All right, I suppose." The woman sat down on top of a table. "I wish I could've blown up the stadium more, but the boss said only a little."

"Haha, I wish I could do what you and Shells were doing!" Lovrina swayed from side to side happily. "It sounds kinda fun! I have to work on the stupid project…"

"Yeah, but it's a pain to do it." A woman with purple hair said, causing Lovrina to turn around swiftly to face her. "It's my turn next, isn't it? Geez, I don't know why we have to do this stuff."

"Don't question it," The woman with short black hair waved it off. "At least we won't end up like that girl, so we should keep on following orders."

"Yeah, I kind of feel a bit sorry for that girl, actually," The woman with purple hair commented. "The Boss is completely different than my previous one… I definitely don't want to get on their bad side."

"You got that right…"

**x--x**

Not too much of an interesting chapter this time… But you get to see some of the members of NOCTURNE, at least! And it looks like Ning, Devin and Amaya got into some trouble… Yikes. What exactly are NOCTURNE's plans...?

Well, until next time! Which hopefully, will be soon!

Devin Adessi belongs to hiruma21.

And again, Ning Li belongs to Sephie Sun. (HAHA, I made her a Wally fangirl!)


	11. Ash's Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I create. Also, submitted OCs belong to their respective owners.

All right, first off, I'd like to apologize for the two/three month wait…That was just ridiculous… I'm now a freshman trying to find their way in high school, so I don't have lots of time now, but I'm going to get these out as much as I can… Well, go and read. Oh, and I'm _**not accepting anymore OCs**_. Sorry.

**Chapter 11:**

**Ash's Battle**

Saturn heaved a sigh as he walked through the halls of the NOCTURNE headquarters. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about what had just happened less than ten minutes ago…

"_Haha, are you serious, Saturn?" The previous Magma Admin flipped her short black hair. "Well, I'm not taking those two devil children __**anywhere." **__That previous Magma Admin, Courtney, raised an eyebrow at Saturn._

"_I agree with Courtney! I'm totally not doing it either!" Lovrina shook her head furiously and put her arms up in an x. "Those two little kids are crazy! They're so annoying, and they like to pull on my hair! And taking them alone to see the boss? __**NO WAY!"**_

_Saturn sighed and his eyes darted to the other previous Commanders of Team Galactic. Jupiter and Mars put their hands up along with faces of disgust. Saturn groaned. Not even __**them. **__Women…_

_Saturn swiftly turned his head to the other previous Magma Admin. Go to a guy, yeah…He'll help me out on this. Tabitha's eyes then opened wide when he noticed Saturn looked at him expectantly and pleadingly. "Dude, you're alone on this one. Sorry." Saturn clenched his fists. The door to the lounge room burst wide open and then…_

"**Saaaaaaaaaaaaaturn!**" Two children spoke in unison as they latched on to his arms. "You're spacing out! You might go the wrong way and get lost!" Saturn held his tongue as they made his arms sway. Why the hell did he have to do this…?

He then finally came to the place they where going. Well, the backdoor to the room. He took a deep breath and–

"Geeeeeeez!" The female twin, Kimi, looked up and groaned.

"Open the door already!" The other twin, Ken, spoke up. Saturn gave them both glares but they stuck their tongues out at him. They let go of his arms so he could open the door. He slowly peeked inside and saw the boss. He turned around and put a finger to his lips indicating for the twins to stay quiet. Surprisingly, they obeyed as they slipped in, waiting by the bookcase that was to the far right of their Boss's desk. Their boss didn't turn their way, but he and they knew that he noticed.

And now they played the waiting game…

**x--x**

Amaya yawned as she stretched out her arms and headed towards the last match of the second round. She saw many others going to the same stadium, as it was Ash Ketchum's match against some random rookie that just barely got in to the tournament. Amaya could tell that Ash would win, but she figured why not and go watch? So, that was what she was doing. Amaya then rushed inside once she heard the match starting.

"I choose you, Gliscor!" Ash shouted as he sent out his Fang Scorpion Pokemon. "Let's do this and get into the next round, okay?" Gliscor nodded, determined.

The rookie trainer thought for a little bit before taking a Pokeball out of his pocket. "Go, Gyarados!" Amaya's eyes widened up in surprise as she found an empty seat and sat in it. Type advantage isn't everything, but his Gyarados looked pretty well trained. Maybe he wasn't too much of a rookie… Interesting. Amaya folded her arms over her chest.

"Use Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" The maybe-not rookie directed his large Pokemon, who roared in response as its tail was surrounded in a spiral of water, getting ready to hit Gliscor with it.

"Quick, Gliscor, dodge!" Ash said and Gliscor managed to dodge right before it could hit. "Use Quick Attack!" Gliscor flew at top speed towards its opponent, but the rookie told his Gyarados to dodge. "Hurry and use Poison Jab!" Ash directed before Gyarados could get farther away. Gliscor's right pincer glowed a bright purple as it punched Gyarados in the side.

"No!" The rookie trainer shouted as he Gyarados groaned. His Gyarados seemed to be poisoned. "Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it—" Ash was cut off by Gliscor getting hit from the strong jet of water and fall to the ground. "No, Gliscor, get up!" Ash pleaded as his Gliscor struggled to get up from the super effective attack.

"Ice Fang, Gyarados!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled out as Gyarados came closer. "Quick, use Thunder Fang!" Gliscor bit down on Gyarados' tail and it roared in pain from the super effective attack. Electricity went throughout its body and then…

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. Amaya cracked a half smile. That Ice Fang would've been fatal, but Ash had some quick thinking with that Thunder Fang. She now had an itching to battle him. Maybe she'd be able to in the next rounds?

The rookie returned his Gyarados and heaved a sigh. "Good job, Gyarados." He looked up at Ash while taking out another Pokeball. "Go, Abomasnow!" The large Frost Tree Pokemon came out and Amaya was surprised again. That Abomasnow looked extremely large for its species. But surely he knew that Abomasnow had many weakness, one of them Gliscor's type? She guessed he was trying to still exploit Gliscor's weakness, but still…

"Ice Shard, Abomasnow!" Abomasnow directed several ice shards towards Gliscor, who quickly looked at his trainer, waiting for an order.

"Wait for it!" Ash said as the shards neared. "Use Night Slash on them!" Gliscor's pincers glowed pitch black and sent dark energy towards the shards, making them disappear. The crowd "ooo"-ed in amazement while nodding in approval

"Nice." Amaya unfolded her arms and also nodded in approval.

The rookie trainer narrowed his eyes. "Seed Bomb, Abomasnow!" He shouted and immediately after a barrage of hard-shelled seeds began to come from the sky straight for Ash's Gliscor.

"Harden, Gliscor!" Ash commanded, in which Gliscor responded by glowing a bright pale blue color while the shower of seeds hit it and simply bounced off its body. Amaya thought he made a good move, since Gliscor already has good defense. However, this made the rookie trainer very annoyed.

"Ice Punch, Abomasnow!" The other trainer shouted out, the annoyance clearly showing in his voice. His Abomasnow ran towards Ash's Gliscor with an iced fist and Ash again waited for it to get close enough.

"Cancel it out with Iron Tail!" Ash said, and at once, Gliscor's iron hard tail slammed into Abomasnow's iced fist, surprising it and its trainer.

But it didn't stop him. "Ice Punch again, Abomasnow!"

"Block it with X-Scissor, Gliscor!"

_**BOOM!**_

The two attacks hit each other and exploded; it also caused everything on the field to be in smoke. Amaya groaned, squinting her eyes to try to see what was going on. The crowd went silent to try to hear if anything was going on, but there was nothing. Then the smoke slowly started to disappear and…

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The referee shouted, and the crowd was shocked. Both Abomasnow and Gliscor were indeed down and out.

"Wow," Amaya commented quietly while she watched the two trainers return their Pokemon.

"Hey!" Amaya turned to her left to see Reggie panting hard.

"Reggie!" Amaya's eyes widened slightly. "Er, you all right there?" He looked as if he had run in a marathon. Before replying back, Reggie wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm all right. No worries." He took a deep breath and straightened himself up. "I had forgotten the last match of the second round was Ash's. I rushed over, but it was extremely crowded over here! And, as you can see, there aren't any seats."

"Yeah." Amaya said as she glanced to her right. "Seems like Ash is a popular guy, right?"

"That and the fact it's the last match of the second round." He rubbed the back of his head and looked down on the field to see the rookie trainer using a Milotic against Ash's Torterra. "I heard right after this they're announcing the next rounds in this exact stadium. There weren't many tie off matches that needed to be taken care of, and some are even being taken care of right now."

"Well," Amaya said. "Didn't know that. Glad I got here in time then—" Amaya was interrupted by a large explosion cause by a Wood Hammer attack colliding with a Dragon Pulse attack.

"Woah!" Reggie commented as he saw the attacks continue to fly. "Has it been like this?"

"Yup," Amaya kept her eyes on the match. "You've missed some good stuff, sadly." Amaya said right as Ash's Torterra knocked the rookie trainer's Milotic out with Leaf Storm.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "The winner goes to Ash Ketchum and his Torterra!" The crowd, including Reggie and Amaya, erupted into cheers for the two. Ash along with his gigantic Torterra celebrated getting into the Top 32.

"And in the next thirty minutes," The same referee shouted over the crowd, "We'll be announcing the match-ups for the next round! First off, let's congratulate our Top 32 trainers that got into this round!..."

**x--x**

Saturn gulped and broke out in a sweat. He could just feel the growing annoyance from his boss, and it even made the twins scared. Good god, his boss now was ten times worse than Cyrus. He kinda regretted joining NOCTURNE, but he couldn't get out, since well—

"You are no longer of use to me," Their boss spoke up, interrupting Saturn's thoughts. The boss turned around in their chair to face the person they were talking to.

"What!? You just used me?" Pokemon Hunter J yelled at the person, slamming her fist on the boss's desk table. Saturn took a deep breath. That wasn't a good move, not a good move. "Fine, I'll just take back all the stone Pokemon then-"

Then person heaved a long sigh. "Kimi, Ken, take care of this irritating woman over here please." Saturn looked to his side, and surprisingly the two children had disappeared without him even noticing.

"What the..." J turned around to see the two eight year-old children grinning eerily back at her. J backed up slowly from the children, a bit weary. "Ha...ha, children? Are you serious?" She nervously laughed and looked back at her now previous boss.

"I am very much serious, J." The boss spoke. "Go on. Don't have too much fun now, you two. Come along, Saturn."

J's previous boss chuckled softly and left the room with Saturn, leaving J to fend for herself. J turned back around to the scary children in front of her, who started to slowly come towards her. The two opened their mouths, ready to speak...

"Let's play..."

"A game!"

**x--x**

Sorry that this was on the short side… I'm just saying this again, **_I'm not accepting anymore OCs_**. Sorry if you wanted to, but yeah, I think I have enough now.

Anyways, I'd like to ask for some help here…Should I just have the next rounds single elimination style (1 vs. 1 battles) or something like the Silver Conference and other Pokemon Tournament stories where there are groups and to get to the next round, you have to have the most points in your group? I kind of favor the second choice, since trainers could battle against more trainers, but I'm still unsure. _**Feedback on this?**_

I'm fervently working on the next part, so stay tuned. I'm not giving up on this story, so I hope you don't either.


	12. The Top 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the characters I create. Also, submitted OCs belong to their respective owners.

Excuse the grammar errors, I don't really have the time to fully proof-read this. Well, go ahead and read!

**x--x  
**

**Chapter 12:**

**The Top 32**

"Hello to our competitors and visitors, and the folks who are watching at home!" Charles Goodshow said as he stepped up to the podium and looked around. "After thirteen long days of mind-blowing matches, we have finally come to our Top 32 trainers!"

Goodshow cleared his throat before continuing on. "This round will have a point system and groups, so listen carefully! There are exactly eight groups, with four people in each group. The people in your group will be the ones you will battle against. But like I said, there are points! 3 for a win, 1 for a tie and 0 for a loss. Two people in the groups will move on if they have enough points. If one person has 6 points, they automatically move onto the next round. However, if there are two other people in that same group that have the same amount of points, they'll have a tie-off battle with others in the same situation."

Amaya thought for a second and folded her arms across her chest. She made a face after thinking and turned in her seat to ask Reggie with, "Erm, I'm kind of lost here. What is up with the group thing again?"

Reggie also thought a bit before answering back. "All right, so here's an example. So, there's people A, B, C and D. Let's say A won all three battles and thus has 6 points. Person B tied in one match and won one match, so they have 4 points. Person C is the same like Person B, so they also have 4 points. Person D lost to A, B and C, so they have 0 points. So, Person A automatically goes on. However, Person B and C have to have tie-off matches with other people like them – Person E and F, or whatever…"

Amaya nodded slowly. "I think I got it…" Amaya rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks."

"No problem." Reggie smiled.

"Heeeeeey!" A voice shouted, causing the two to swiftly turn to where it came from. It was Ash, who had Brock, Max, Ning and Doug with him.

"Reggie, I haven't seen you in awhile!" Ash said as he walked up to Reggie's seat, who greeted him back. Brock also introduced Max and Doug to Reggie.

"So anyways, did you guys all meet up here or something…?" Amaya looked behind Ash to a waving Ning and Doug, who curtly nodded.

"Yeah, we saw Ning and Doug on our way here," Brock spoke up. "They were late like us!" He let out a chuckle. "We just managed to hear about the explanation of the groups though, so we weren't that late. But, we have no seats." The seven immediately turned their heads once Goodshow spoke up again.

"And so, I shall now be announcing the eight groups!" Goodshow said into the microphone. The people in the stadium went silent, intent on hearing the groups. "In our first group, we have Reggie Reed, Riley Gen, Cidney Lexington, and Lorelei Canna!"

"Riley? Well," Amaya spoke up. "Nice group, Reggie. "

"You've also got Lorelei in your group." Doug looked towards him. "An Elite Four member… Good luck, man."

"I think I might need it when I go against her." Riley rubbed the back of his head while sighing.

"And the second group is Nathaniel Bell, Ryuu Aozora, Steven Stone and Buck Ross." The crowd cheered again. Amaya's eyes opened wide – Nate and Ryuu were going against each other. And they even had Steven in their group! Her thoughts were then interrupted when Goodshow continued on. "Our third group is Setsuna Aozaki, Sebastian Dalisay, and Christopher Akers and Clair Stevens."

"Interesting teams so far," Max commented.

"Yeah," Ash agreed while nodding. "Looks like your dad is going up against Clair, Amaya!"

"In our fourth group, we have Broly Banes, Ash Ketchum, Leoric Reiger, and Gary Oak!" The crowd 'ooo'-ed and cheered.

"Wow, Gary?" Brock said, in surprise.

"Is he your rival or something?" Amaya asked and turned to Ash.

"Err well…Not really." Ash replied back and Amaya didn't inquire further.

Goodshow continued on while the whole stadium talked excitedly about the upcoming matches. "Our next group is Paul Reed, Ning Li, Daylin Foreshock and Volkner Evans."

The group of seven made no comment. However, the feeling of dislike for Paul was pretty mutual between everyone except Reggie of course. He also paid no attention to the other six who exchanged glances with each other.

"Come now!" Goodshow shouted out to the people in the stadium, who were getting too loud and drowning out his voice. "I have three more groups to announce! So, the next group is Devin Adessi, Julien Lavoie, Nikki Vazquez and Douglas Fanchion!"

"…Are you serious?" Ning cried in disbelief. "That Douglas guy got this far?! I thought he was a joke!"

"Oh god no…" Amaya shook her head. "Although…It'll be hilarious when Nikki beats Douglas again."

"Haha, you got that right!" Ning laughed along with her. "But ugh, Julien is in there too."

"Yeah…" Amaya made an annoyed face. Ash gave Brock a look, as if asking _"What the heck are they talking about…?'_ Brock merely shrugged in response.

"You don't know?" Doug looked towards the two, who shook their heads no. Max also turned to him. "Well, Douglas is this pervert guy who's…well, everywhere. I'm surprised you don't know about him yet."

Reggie nodded along while heaving an exasperated sigh.

Max thought for a little. "Well…Now that you mention it…" Ash and Brock waited for his answer. "Didn't May say something about _**'a loser who tried to pick me up with crappy pick-up lines'**_?" Ash's eyes opened up wide.

"Oh gee, Misty had something like that too!" Ash 'hmm'-ed as he thought. "But, she said she met this smooth-talker who gave her a random rose or something…"

"_**That's**_ probably Julien." Amaya rolled her eyes. "Er, you know what, not probably, that **is** Julien."

"Our second-to-last group is Wally Grant, Amaya Dalisay, Palmer Trent, and Faye Prieto!"

"Cool, Amaya, you're in Tower Tycoon Palmer's group—" Ash stopped in his sentence when he noticed Amaya had a face of discomfort. "Hey, you all right there?"

"Eh?" Amaya turned back to Ash, her face now normal. "What?"

"Is it because of Palmer? Wally?" Ning raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that Faye girl though…"

"Just forget about it." Amaya waved it off while Ning looked at the others.

"And now we have finally come to the last group!" Goodshow shouted into the microphone. "We have saved the best for last! In this final group, we have Doug Wilson, Cynthia Delaney, Lance Stevens, and Wallace Swann!"

Amaya, Ning, Ash, Brock, Max and Reggie swiftly turned to Doug, who was at first, shocked, but he soon had a determined look on his face.

"Holy hell," Amaya cried, "I think the Pokemon Association is out for you! There is no _frickin'_ way _**ALL THREE CHAMPIONS **_were _'randomly'_ put together and threw you into the mix!"

"Well…" Reggie mumbled. "I'm agreeing with Amaya…This does seem a bit odd."

"Oh well." Doug shrugged it off with an air of confidence around him. "I'll take them on."

"Good luck, bro," Ning was still shocked like the others. "You'll totally be needing it…"

**x--x**

The next morning, Amaya looked at the times of the matches on the computer right after she woke up. There were so many good ones today… Plus her own against Faye... She already saw that one of the matches before she woke up was Paul versus Ning, which resulted in Paul's victory. Amaya frowned at this. She looked at other matches, and one of the them that were up soon was between Doug and Cynthia, at 11.

Amaya looked at the time – it was 10:18AM. She knew the stadium would be full, so she quickly changed and grabbed some breakfast on her way out. She pulled out her Charizard's Pokeball, ready to fly off to get to Citrine Isle...

**x--x**

Amaya grunted, seeing a large crowd in front of the stadium that Doug and Cynthia's match was at. Pushing her way in, she groaned as she saw pretty much almost all the seats filled up again. Well, it was a match with the Sinnoh Champion…

"Hey, Amaya, over here!" Amaya looked downwards to see Daylin Foreshock waving at her, who had a depressed looking Ning sitting next here. And amazingly, they had an empty seat next to them – plus, they were pretty much close to the front! Just three seats away, really.

"Hey!" Amaya ran down the steps and stopped next to them. "Wow, were you two saving a seat for me?"

"It was Ning's idea." Daylin smiled but then frowned slightly when she turned to her. "Just before she lost, yeah…" Amaya sat down into the empty aisle seat. She looked over Daylin and saw Ning's miserable expression.

"Ning," Amaya spoke up, but Ning didn't look at her. Still, Amaya knew she was listening. "Don't worry about losing to that bastard, all right?"

"Yeah," Daylin patted Ning's shoulder. "I'll try to beat him, but first, cheer up because I want your A-game when you battle against me!"

Ning tried to crack a smile. "Right… Hey, the match is starting!" The crowd erupted into cheers once Cynthia and Doug walked onto the field and to their respective side of the field. They both waved to the crowd, who continued to be crazy.

"This is battle between Cynthia Delaney," The referee shouted as he made a gesture to her while the crowd cheered her on. "And Doug Wilson! Substitutions are allowed, but when three Pokemon have fainted on one trainer's side, the match is over. Ready your Pokemon!"

"Go, Haunter!" Doug shouted as he released his Pokemon. The Gas Pokemon waited while cracking a slightly evil grin.

Cynthia took a Pokeball out of her coat pocket. "Battle Dance, Togekiss!"

Amaya got comfortable in her seat. "This'll be interesting…" Ning and Daylin nodded along to agree with her.

The referee then opened his mouth to shout, "You may…begin!!!"

**x--x**

Sorry for the wait, school's weighing me down. I'll try to get these out at least once a week, hopefully. *crosses fingers* And **_aaaaagh_**, making last names for the Gym Leaders/non-OCs are a pain. Are there last names that people use frequently? I heard Reed for Paul once and Stevens for Lance too... _Oh well_.

Until next time!


End file.
